Sustaining
by Charlie Laurenz
Summary: Doctor Olivia Grant has seen many things over the course of three years, but nothing to the scale of what lay before her. Time is running out and the universe, and life as she knows it, is in great danger. *Continued from the events in Surfacing and Shifting, the conclusion to the story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: And so we begin the final story of Olivia. As usual, I don't have any rights to the Avengers. Happy reading :-)**

The papers seemed to fly off my desk in slow motion. I watched the gently falling pages float on the air, gradually descending until they lightly landed with a crinkle. It was the last straw. Immediately, I burst into tears, my body wracking from the force.

Everything was horrible. Absolutely everything. I wanted to strangle whoever said being pregnant was glorious. Strangle them, chop them up into tiny pieces, and then put those pieces in a box. Then put that box inside another box, inside another box, and then smash it with a hammer before throwing the whole thing into the garbage.

Which brought me to my next point: I was irrationally moody. One moment, the world was wonderful-filled with happy rainbow unicorns and glitter fairies. Then, not a second later, I hated everything in all the universe. Everything. Everyone. This was, of course, before I burst into tears over the fact that someone had _personally_ brought me papers to sign. Or that Buster had gotten destroyed on MythBusters. Or that my papers had fallen off my desk.

Being pregnant went against everything that was me. I liked to think of myself as a fairly rational, logical, sane person on most days. I was none of those things pregnant. Absolutely none of them. Work had once been fun; I had liked work. But it seemed that everything set me off, for either good or bad. Which, naturally, amplified everything I felt.

Most days, I was exhausted. Constantly. I ate without stop. My stomach was so swollen, I looked like I had swallowed a small planet. I couldn't recall the last time I had slept comfortably. Upon looking in the mirror, the only thing I felt was revulsion. The only good thing about the entire thing, was that at least I had only gained five pounds tops. Which, as I had come to discover, was only because frost giants required a lot of nutrition and so my body was compensating by giving ninety percent of what I ate to the baby. Thus, it also explained why I was consistently starving.

I imagined I had eaten enough food to feed the entire continent of Africa for a year. In fact, if I wasn't eating, I was crying. Crying because my life was terrible. I didn't even know why I bothered going to work, it wasn't as if I could do anything. Still, some part of me was utterly humiliated by what I had become; I couldn't stand the thought of being around Loki for any extended period of time, afraid he would find me equally, if not more, disgusting that I believed. He had become accustomed to me not coming to bed at night, though he thought it was because I was too uncomfortable.

It was a partial truth, though it was mainly because I just didn't want him to see me that way. Initially, we had argued continually. My mood swings were violent and unexpected. I would attack him for the most minute thing possible. He would retaliate. On and on it would go until I transformed into a blubbering, pathetic moron. Which, of course, completely disgusted him. And so, we would fight some more. Then, the storm would pass and all would be well for about ten minutes before it started again.

Thankfully, it had only lasted for about a month. From that point onwards, he had made it a point to either leave the room or walk away until I was sane once more. A faint knocking on my door drew me from my thoughts of misery. I sniffed, wiping the tears from my eyes as I took one final look at the mess of papers on the floor. "Come in."

"Avery called." Loki stated quietly, assessing if I was in a reasonable mood. Never had he come to the office. Not even once. He had no interest in meeting other people and I hadn't particularly wanted the world to know who I was in a relationship with. The arrangement had suited us fine thus far. Distantly, in the hormonal chaos that was my brain, I recognized my assistant must have been genuinely concerned if she had gone to the trouble of calling Loki-the one person she was absolutely terrified of.

"Why?"

"She said, and I quote, 'I think you should come down here. Your wife is scaring me.' Given her sentiments towards me, I decided something must have been truly wrong."

"I'm fine." I snapped, willing the papers to fly upwards onto my desk. It didn't work.

"Clearly. You've only been weeping over what? Dropped papers?" He bent low, shuffling them together into a stack.

"Don't patronize me! You wouldn't understand! I mean, just look at you, bending and moving and...and...breathing!" I finished weakly.

"Ah, yes. How dare I breathe."

My composure broke. I had kept every feeling of inadequacy from him, not wanting to put him through more than necessary. "You're not...this!" I cried desperately, pointing at myself. "Look at me! I'm disgusting!" I collapsed into my chair, burying my face in my hands. "I look in the mirror and I just...I can't even...I-" Unable to finish my thought, I allowed myself to dissolve into a fit of sobs.

Distantly, I heard the door to my office click close. My first assumption was that he had left again, as was common by that point. "Has this been the problem all along?" His voice was softer than I had expected. Slowly, I allowed my hands to slip away into my lap.

"Not the only one, but it is a pretty big piece of it." I replied wearily, too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

"Olivia," He crouched to the ground. A brief recognition of the irony struck me. This was the man who had commanded hundreds to kneel before him, and there he was, kneeling at the feet of a sobbing human. Loki cupped my face in his hands, eyeing me intently. "You are more beautiful to me now than you have ever been." He paused, a smirk spreading on his lips. "When you're not shouting at me or bawling uncontrollably."

"Pfft!" I wiped my nose with the back of my hand, speaking to the floor rather than him. "Right. I'm beautiful. I eat everything in sight and look like a contorted ballon animal and I'm beautiful."

"I think I prefer your mind when it isn't addled with gibberish." He stated dryly. "You have always been able to see from another's perspective. Try to see yourself from mine."

"Insignificant, human scum?" I replied sarcastically.

He chuckled darkly. "Not quite." His fingers tucked a stray curl behind my ear. "For one who's family has disowned him, who has never felt as if he belonged anywhere," I saw a deep longing fill his features, the regret plain upon his face. "You represent the beauty of hope. I look at you and I see everything I ever wanted: a home, love, and a family." Loki stood to his feet, taking my hands into his own.

"Not a contorted, gluttonous ballon animal?" I asked faintly as I allowed him to pull me to standing.

"No, not that." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, kissing the top of my head.

"I don't want to come back to work." I stated dejectedly as we began to move towards the door.

"No one ever commanded you to. Besides, I thought you owned the company?"

"I do. I was just hiding here. I don't think I'm going to come back for a while. All they need me for now is signing documents anyway."

"See, you will be of far more use at home." I felt him nuzzle my neck and suppressed a giggle. We were nearly out the door when we heard it. A terrible, piercing cry resounded at a volume never heard. I covered my ears with my hands from the intensity of it. It lasted for only a moment. Then, the ground began to tremble. I watched the color drain from Loki's face.

"What? What is it?"

"We need to leave. Now."


	2. Chapter 2

His hand clutched mine tightly as we rushed from the building. I saw many an inquisitive look as we descended. Upon reaching the doors, I saw him cast a nervous glance around the street before pulling me along. "Would you mind explaining what's going on?" I complained, my breath coming in gasps.

Loki didn't respond as he looked around wildly. I noticed the intense anxiety and wondered what could possibly be so terrible that he would be afraid. "I am powerless here!" He muttered bitterly before pulling me through a throng of people that had gathered on the sidewalk.

"Thanks for that explanation. It really cleared things up for me."

The glare he gave me dried my sarcasm up. Whatever was happening was bad enough that he didn't think taking the time to explain was worth the effort. An alley was directly to our left and he took the opportunity to turn sharply. He continuously glanced over his shoulder and towards the sky, a gesture that was making me more fearful by the minute. "There is nowhere on this planet that is safe." He finally stated shortly, releasing my hand to break a padlock on a metal door to the right.

After two hits, the lock snapped open and he tossed it to the ground. The door opened with a jerk, revealing a large, abandoned room. At once, he caught my hand again and pulled me inside, closing the door behind us. He flicked on the lights and I watched as he shoved a steel beam through the handle to form a kind of barricade.

"What do you mean no where on the planet is safe? What's out there?" He dragged heavy pieces of furniture in front of the door, continuing to pause now and then to listen to the sounds outside.

"Something I'd rather not ever see."

"Which would be?"

The same screeching sounded once more from outside, the ground shaking violently. "It's not enough." He muttered in defeat. "I cannot allow..." But Loki trailed off, leaving me to wonder what could possibly be so terrible.

An instant later, I heard distant screams rise in volume. The screams were overpowered by a booming on a level I had never thought possible. Then, the screeching returned, each repetition more terrifying than the last. He shook his head in despair, striding to my side and pushing me towards the corner at the far end of the room.

"Loki, what's happening? I don't understand-"

"Someone has awoken it, Olivia!" He hissed.

"Awoken what?"

"Jörmungand!" He cast another anxious look behind him. "The beast is large enough to surround the Earth and grasp its own tail! No where is safe. I have no way to protect you. I cannot-" He licked his lips nervously and I began to realize the depth of his fear.

"Y-you're talking about the-"

"Serpent, yes!" One of the booms sounded far too close. Rubble resounded from somewhere nearby and I felt my heart rise to my throat. He pulled me to the floor, whispering words that I failed to understand. All at once, the screeching returned, practically next to my ear. I covered my ears, wincing from the sound.

The next moment, the wall across from us burst open, furniture flying across the room. I could have sworn my heart stopped when I saw what appeared. Its head was the width of at least two buildings and the height of an eighteen-story apartment building. Impossibly long fangs dripped acid, melting the concrete floor to nothing. The slithering of its tongue echoed from all directions. The snake's red eyes glowed blood red as it examined the room for signs of life.

Instantly, Loki had pushed me farther down, wrapping himself around me. I could only see through the gap between his arm and ribs. His feverish mutterings increased and I could have sworn he was pleading. The serpent's eyes found us, emitting its death screech. I closed my eyes as it drew back to strike. Expectantly, I waited for the pain of being destroyed but it never came. The screeching of the serpent and the distant screams of people halted abruptly.

My fingers still dug into Loki's shirt and I warily peeped one eye open. His hold on me released slightly as he glanced behind him. Not a moment later, he moved farther away from me, enabling me to observe our location. The gleaming, glittering, golden walls told me instantly he had done the unspeakable.

"No." I whispered desperately. Loki gazed at me sadly, stroking my cheek with his fingers. "No, no, no. Don't do this. Don't tell me you did this."

"I had to." His voice crumbled. "At least I know you will be safe."

"No. I don't want to be safe, not like this." My eyes stung from tears, a tremor erupting in my hands.

"Loki." An ancient voice commanded from behind.

"Why? Why would you do this?" I pled. A tear ran down his cheek as he drew me close, for the last time. I felt it hit my scalp as he kissed my head.

"I love you." He whispered brokenly, inhaling the scent of my neck. Then he was gone, having risen to his feet.

"Please!" I cried from the ground, grasping his fleeting hand. "Please, don't do this!"

I watched helplessly as Loki cast me a longing look, an exchange of things that could never be spoken. He let go of my fingers, turning to face his once father. A broken sob erupted from my chest as I sat on the gleaming, golden floor. The grandeur of my surroundings did nothing to soothe me. I felt a cold, deep hatred for the man sitting upon the throne rise up within me. That ancient, unfeeling disgrace of a father. I ground my teeth in anger, the emotions boiling to a new height within me.

Odin clenched his jaw as Loki approached the throne before falling to his knees. "Do you understand what you have done?"

"Yes." He replied quietly.

"You recognize what your re-appearance in this realm will mean?"

"Yes."

"And yet you implored me to bring you anyway?"

"Yes."

"Why have you done this?"

Loki glanced at me over his shoulder. "I-I wanted to ensure their safety." He replied forlornly before returning his gaze to the floor before him.

"It is granted."

"Thank you."

"Upon your banishment, I declared that should you ever enter these realms again, you would be met with your death." My world had been utterly destroyed in a matter of seconds. An overwhelming sense of moroseness flooded me, mixing with the hatred I felt for Odin. My eyes met Loki's for what I knew was the last time. Tears trailed down my cheeks as I prepared to say goodbye to my great love.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: To my wonderful, amazing followers-this may be the last chapter for a few days. I have company coming in today and I'm not sure when I'll have the opportunity to write another, so I tried really hard to make sure this one is good. I hope my efforts paid off *crosses fingers* Anyway, have a wonderful weekend if I'm unable to get back to it before Monday. Happy reading :-)**

"I did not think I would ever see the day," Odin rose to his feet, placing his weight upon his staff. "That you would return to me a changed man."

Hope began to creep into my thoughts as he spoke. Perhaps, just perhaps, he would spare Loki. If that were the case, then I supposed I could allow my great hatred for him to fade into slight dislike. Loki's tone was puzzled, though I detected the same trace of hope in it that had possessed me. "I do not understand-"

"You sought my help to save your family, knowing the consequences of your actions. Not only have you accepted them, but you have had the humility to kneel before me to receive them." Odin stopped directly before Loki, examining him carefully. "I would greatly like to trust you once more, to call you my son again. I cannot do so now but I am willing to allow you to prove yourself worthy of my trust; worthy of this house. I decreed your execution should you return and I now alter that decree. So long as you remain faithful to me, faithful to this house, and faithful to this realm, you shall live."

If I were able, I would have gladly jumped for joy. As it was, I was left stranded on the floor, left to do nothing but smile with gratitude. "Know this, however." Odin stared with such piercing intensity at Loki that I could nearly feel it. "Should you betray us, any of us, ever again, I will not hesitate to destroy you entirely. I was more than prepared to do so upon your arrival prior to the change I saw within you. Do not force me to do so."

From nowhere, I felt a searing pain flood me. Nothing in my life could compare to the agony I felt at that moment. My teeth ground together from it, though I refused to make a sound. Thoughts whirred in my mind until I made the decision to look down. The floor around me was covered with a pool of water and I realized that the lower portion of my body was soaked. So enveloped had I been in the scene that had played before me, that I hadn't even noticed that my water had broken somewhere along the way.

My fingertips were covered in the liquid and I stared at them in shock. It couldn't be possible. I wasn't ready for it. Not any of it. I had just survived an attack from a monstrous snake. I had nearly watched the love of my life be killed his adoptive father. I was far from prepared to have a baby. And yet, as I sat dumbfounded in the puddle, recognition flared in my mind. Those very reasons had been the cause for it. I had been under stress and my body only knew one thing to do: induce labor so that the child might have a chance to survive.

"L-L-L-" How very strange it was, to be unable to form the simplest of names. "L-Loki?" I finally managed, sounding utterly delirious as I did so. I became aware that at some point, Odin had left, leaving Loki to sit in bewilderment at what had just occurred.

My voice seemed to snap him from whatever thoughts swirled in his mind. Slowly, he turned to look at me. Upon the sight of me, his eyes widened and he nearly jumped to his feet. "Olivia, what is it? Why are you-" He didn't finish his question as his foot hit the water. The sound of it made him look down. He took an assessing glance from his foot and followed it to the point of origin, my fingers still hanging aloft in the air as I continued to stare at them. "Is that what I think it is?"

"I think, I'm pretty sure at least, that I'm-I'm..." He didn't waste another moment, grabbing me by my elbows and pulling me upwards. In one, swift motion, he hoisted me into his arms and carried me down the hall. I hardly noticed where we were going because I felt another wave of pain spread into every fiber of my being. It was greater than the first and a small cry escaped my throat. I dug my fingers into his back, my eyes closed, as I tried my hardest to push through it.

I was only vaguely aware that he had laid me down upon something soft. It was as if everything within me was on fire with the intensity of a thousand burning suns. The pain grew stronger with each second and I finally lost the ability to contain myself. I let out a pitiful wail, my hands balling into fists. "Olivia, I need to leave you for a moment. Only a moment. I do not know how to-"

But another wave had risen from within and my cry drowned out his words. In truth, the world around me might as well have never existed. I was lost in a sea of pain and nausea, a slight delirium taking root. The thought of opening my eyes made my stomach lurch and I rolled over, retching onto what I hoped was the floor.

"How long has she been like this?" I heard an unfamiliar voice ask from somewhere near me. I had remained on my side, clutching the side of what could only be the mattress.

"Only a few moments. She was perfectly fine just minutes ago..." Loki began to divulge information but I tuned him out. I didn't want to hear anyone or anything. All I wanted was out of my misery. "She is going to be alright, is she not?" He inquired finally.

There was silence for a moment and I retched again, a pathetic, broken sob emitting from my throat. "Let us hope so."

"Hope? Is that all you can offer me?"

"Loki, she is human...mortal. I do not pretend to know what will happen. Her body is not intended to carry and deliver a child outside of her own kind. Were she Jötun like you, or even Aesir, I would have no concern. But she is neither, my son. She is only human and I cannot give you the comfort you seek."

"Mother, please!" Loki implored longingly. "There must be something you can do! Anything!"

There was a sickening snap followed by unspeakable, insurmountable pain. I screamed in response, my nails digging into my palms. Immediately, I felt the familiar warmth of cell regeneration. When coupled with the pain I already felt, it produced an altogether horrid sensation; akin to being run over by a bus repeatedly. "MAKE IT ST-AH-AH-OP!" I howled miserably. "PLE-E-EASE!"

But no one could make it stop and the process repeated for hours. Hours upon hours I lay writhing in agony, screaming and begging for it to be over. It may not have been very dignified, but I couldn't care less. Never, ever had I experienced such unadulterated torture. My spine snapped three more times over the course of it all, each time my cells regenerated to form a new one.

When it had come time for me to actually push the child out, my pelvis collapsed. Not once. Not twice. But five times. Five times I had felt my bones crumble to pieces from the effort. "It is a miracle she is still alive. Were it not for her body's ability to reconstruct itself, she would have died long ago." Loki's mother stated sorrowfully. He said nothing in return, merely kissing the tips of my fingers.

"One last time, child. One last time." She stated encouragingly to me.

_I can't! I just can't! Just let me die! _I shouted mentally, the sound of my ragged breaths impeding upon them. _Just one more time. _I corrected, my back arching off the mattress from the effort. I heard, then felt, one final snap as I screamed yet again, a great force leaving my body. A second cry joined my own as my back slammed onto the soft surface. My spine began to heal, for the last time, the pain still present though fading in intensity.

"I should commend you for having such a lovely, little girl." Every muscle, every fiber ached multiple times over. I felt like death warmed over, ever so slightly. It took every remaining ounce of strength I had to open my eyes. I wasn't entirely sure what I had expected to see, perhaps thinkings she would be blue and foreign, but she was far from whatever it had been.

She was incredibly pale, paler than me even, her skin possessing a faint blue twinge. A thick, dark crop of curls sprouted from the top of her head. Though I was unable to see her eyes, I was reasonably certain they wouldn't be the red I had imagined. Her resemblance to Loki as I knew him, not in frost giant form, was unmistakeable. He would never be able to deny her if he wanted to. His mother passed her to him and I watched the multitude of emotions on his features.

Loki didn't utter so much as a word as he held her. Instead, he looked at her in awe, marveling at this tiny person. I felt myself begin to fade and there was one thing I wanted settled before I slept for what I knew would be hours. "She needs a name." I croaked. My voice was unrecognizable, faint and hoarse.

He looked from her to me and back again. "What would you call her?"

I took one last look at that precious face from afar before I allowed my lids to close. There was only one name that suited the perfection that she was. Only one. "Sarah." I replied, darkness greeting me the instant I closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Managed to get one in after all! Yay for openings of schedules!**

It was as if I was bobbing up and down upon a stormy sea. I went through phases of consciousness before slipping deep into my dream world again. Muddled faces and blurry voices were the characters in my dreams. I seemed unable to make connections between people, things, and places. I distinctly remember being on a stormy harbor, the sea a blur before me.

A piercing cry interrupted the haze that was my sleep. It grew louder and more shrill with each passing moment. My eyelids fluttered open, though they drooped lower and lower the longer they remained open.

The moonlight streamed through the window to my right, the familiar hum of the waterfall cascading nearby. "Shhhh!" Loki soothed, holding Sarah against his shoulder. "You don't want to wake your mother."

Such care he took with her, kissing her head softly. It was then he did something I never expected, nor heard before. He began to hum, ever so softly. It was a deep, rich sound and as he did so, her wailing began to decrease to a faint whimper. The hum changed to a song, with words I failed to understand. I was awed by this other side of him: soft and tender. It was similar to what I had seen upon Jötunheim's moon two years before. I found my lids closing once more, the sound of his light singing sending me to an uneventful sleep.

Upon waking, I discovered the both of them fast asleep in the chair nearest the window. A smile tugged at the corner of my lips at the sight. I attempted to move but was promptly met with a stab of pain. I exhaled wearily, staring at the ceiling above me in boredom.

I had never been able to tolerate inactivity well. Even when I had frequently returned home alone from a long day at work, I was able to entertain myself with television or a good book. I had none of those options in my state. My mind needed something to do and so I began to question recent events.

Hel had to be involved, of that I was certain. But why now? Why had she made such a drastic move so quickly? Centuries of planning had gone into everything she had done, so what could possibly have motivated her to-

Oh! Oh, maybe it wasn't her. Loki had been her desired pawn in the game but he had disappointed her. She had needed another son of Laufey and his elder brother was her next choice. From what I had heard, he was more difficult to manipulate and control. I wouldn't be surprised if he had been the one to make the move of summoning the Midgard serpent.

Even then, for what purpose would he have done such a thing? How did the monster relate to anything conducive? Its only purpose was to destroy Earth. I stared, more through the ceiling than at it, as I thought-twisting possible plans and motives around in my mind. I hardly noticed when Loki stirred next to me.

"I was unaware you had woken." He whispered sleepily, yawning as he spoke.

"Well, you both looked pretty out of it. I decided I'd just lie here with my thoughts."

Carefully, he rose, delicately repositioning her in his arms. "I believe you have yet to hold her."

"No, I haven't." I extended my arms open, feeling her weight upon them when he lowered her. It was the strangest sensation-knowing this tiny person was what I had carried for nearly the past year. "She's not what I expected." I whispered finally, my emotions a tangle.

I was amazed by the intensity of love I had for her, yet I also felt very strange at the thought that I was a mother. It had never been something I wanted. I could accept Sarah was my daughter, it was the notion that I was her mother that was so foreign. What was expected of me?

As great as my love for her was, I found I remained unwilling to surrender everything for her sake. I still desired challenges and I felt a sense of condemnation for automatically saying no to leaving my life behind. Was there not a way to combine the two? Was I terrible for wanting to still keep pieces of life for my own? There was nothing I wouldn't do for her, yet I still clung to my sense of self.

"Nor I. She is lovely though, is she not?" I noted the softness in his expression, the utter devotion in his eyes. My, how the mighty had fallen. The once greatly feared enemy of Earth had been reduced to an ooey-gooey sap of love, all because of a little girl. Clearly, she had inherited our manipulation abilities, because Sarah had us both. Without any effort on her part. It was incredibly unfair.

"She is." Her tiny fingers wrapped around my index finger in her sleep, a faint gurgle emitting from her throat. It was the cutest thing I had ever heard.

"You're incredibly anxious, darling." Oh yes, she had turned him to butter. Very rarely did Loki ever call me 'darling'. It required him to be in a sentimental mood, which was rare. It had suited me fine, given that I was not a particularly expressive person myself; it was only when I felt under duress that I sought comfort from anyone. Even then, it was only with a person I trusted, which essentially meant a handful of people.

"It's just that...I've been thinking about what happened, with the snake."

"Yes?"

"I'm having a difficult time understanding why. Why now? Why Earth? I know there's supposed to be something about a prophecy, but Hel's spent years planning this thing. And now she just decides to make a big move? Everything has been subtle. I thought that maybe it wasn't her idea, maybe it was your brother's."

Loki visibly stiffened at the mention of his having a brother. Still, I continued on. "But none of it makes sense. I mean, why? If his manipulation point is you, why would he attack-" The realization struck me. "Never mind. I understand it now. I think."

"He intended to destroy you." He stated coldly. "I took his family from him, therefore, removing mine is more than just."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You do realize he will pursue us? No matter our location."

"As much as Hel will allow, yes." We both looked at our sleeping daughter in my arms. I knew instinctively our fears were the same.

"She is far from safe." In our current location, he was correct. Still, there were some places in the universe that could be made into safe havens. And I had one in particular in mind.

"Don't worry about that. I've got a plan." I whispered, my brow raising in confidence.

An amused smirk spread across his features. "Am I privy to this plan?"

"Maybe. If you're nice to me." Loki chuckled in reply. "There are some places that, despite all their power, neither Hel nor he can reach. And wouldn't you know it that I can?"

"Somewhere in time, then?"

"Oh yes, dearest. Somewhere in time."


	5. Chapter 5

It took me two more days to fully recover. As soon I was able, I set my plan into motion. It was necessary for me to write down all the information I could recall, just to make sure I had the dates right. When it was all settled, I gathered Sarah to myself, Loki and preparing to temporarily say goodbye. I was incapable of dying but she was not, yet I refused to hide somewhere safe while the battle raged. After all, I considered this to be me versus Hel; death against time. She had been my enemy all along and I hers.

And so it was that three of us departed without a word to anyone. Upon our return to earth after my previous meeting with Hel, I had practiced using my abilities. It so happened that one day I particularly missed my grandmother. Though I was not her blood grandchild, she had always made feel as if I was and I had a connection to her like Claire did not. It didn't seem to matter that Claire could have passed for my grandmother's twin, were she young. Mormor Inga and I were as thick as thieves.

I had initially intended to just allow myself a glance at her. I had never known her when she was young and I was curious. However, other events had occurred and we ended up speaking. In turn, she had learned everything about who I really was. Surprisingly, she had believed me and I was best friends with grandmother once more.

"Olivia, may I ask when and where we are going?"

"Wichita Falls, nineteen fifty-six."

"Is there any particular reason?"

"Yeah, my grandmother's there."

"Your grandmother?"

"When she was younger, of course. And not dead."

"And you're certain she will help?"

"Yes, she's Mormor Inga. Of course she will."

"Mormor Inga? Is she-"

"She's my mother's mother. She and my grandfather were both Swedish, if that answers your question. During the war, they left Sweden and emigrated to America. I think, if memory serves correctly, that I spoke to her in fifty-five. She should remember me."

"Exactly how old will she be?"

I paused where I stood, running the calculations in my head."Eh, about thirty-four? Thirty-five? Old enough to be responsible." I extended my free hand towards his. "I don't want anyone getting lost in the time vortex."

"We wouldn't want that, would we?" He replied with snark.

I ignored his sarcasm, closing my eyes with intent. I felt the forceful wind that erupted as I opened a rip into the vortex. When my eyes opened, I could see each and every piece of time moving before me. A quick glance at Loki revealed his alarm. Good, I had managed to surprise him. I searched for the time and place, at last finding it within the swirling vortex. All I had to do was be patient, thinking intensely of traveling there. Not a moment later, we had arrived.

It was a hot, Texas summer night. The familiar brick of my grandmother's ranch house was barely visible in the incandescent light. A light shone in the front room and I felt Sarah squirm in my arms. I took a thoughtful glance at the front door and sighed sadly. I swallowed the knot that formed in my throat and tugged lightly on Loki's hand.

I stood at the door, a sinking feeling rising in my stomach. WIth great anxiety, I rapped on the wood. I heard the sounds of a television blaring from within, the faint footsteps approaching. The door swung open to reveal my grandmother, her golden blonde hair pulled up with a bandana. She look utterly frazzled and I immediately felt a sense of guilt for imposing upon her.

It must have been near, the time when my grandfather would die from complications of an old war wound. How very exhausted she appeared. "Olivia!" She exclaimed in surprise, casting a frantic look over her shoulder. "I-I wasn't expecting you."

"I know. And I feel really terrible but I-" She glanced down to see a still slumbering Sarah.

"Is that?"

"She's mine. Ours." I corrected quickly, glancing to Loki.

She froze when she saw Loki. I watched surprise, followed by fear make its way into each feature. Her pale blue eyes flicked to me in panic. "What did you say his name was?" Of course. I had forgotten about the fact she had grown up in the Swedish countryside. She must have heard countless tales of Loki growing up. And even if she had never seen him, there must have been something within all those stories that brought recognition.

"I am Loki, of Asgard." He stated condescendingly. Once again, he wanted to rile her. The darkness within him had only been lessened, it had never entirely disappeared. There was still a piece of him that enjoyed being feared and in control. I glowered at him in response, incredibly angry he would dare upset my grandmother.

Mormor Inga covered her mouth in alarm, her blonde head shaking side to side in worry. "Olivia, come inside." She whispered frantically, pulling on my arm with alarm. How very afraid of him she was. She sought to protect me from him, the best she could.

"Inga, it's okay. He's not-"

"Don't you touch her!" She shouted angrily at him, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and leading me inside. The door slammed close in his face and I struggled to get her to listen.

"Inga, please-"

She carefully took Sarah from me, eyeing me with concern the entire time. "Did he hurt you? Is that-"

"No, no, no. He didn't rape me." I soothed. "Inga, please, just listen. The story is really long and complicated. But he's not who you think he is." Well, not exactly anyway. "He's my husband, Inga. And Sarah," I gestured to my daughter who whimpered uneasily on the sofa. "Is our daughter. Things are...dangerous. There are people who want to hurt her and we needed a place for her to stay. I know things are hard for you but we don't have anywhere else to go."

She bit her lip in thought before motioning me to wait a moment. I watched as she nervously opened the door, closing it behind an amused Loki as he entered. "I take it you've had a sudden change of heart?" My expression wiped the smirk from his face.

My grandmother said nothing in reply, gathering Sarah into her arms. "I promise I will keep her safe until you return." She stated sadly, reaching up to kiss my forehead.

Tears stung my eyes as I took one, last look at my sleeping baby. "Thank you." I cracked, bending down to kiss Sarah's raven curls. I savored her scent, her softness. But I knew if I ever wanted her to be truly safe, and truly alive, I would have to return. Not only return but I had to, simply had to, destroy Hel and all she fought for. It was the only way for my life to be a life.

So, it was with great forlornness that we left. I couldn't ignore the hollowness I felt within as we departed. _Shove it in a drawer, Olivia._ I thought bitterly, the scene shifting from my grandmother's house to Asgard. _Shove it in a drawer and lock away the key. _

It took me a moment to realize, upon our arrival, that Asgard was amiss. I heard the sounds of blades clanging, the room that had once been Loki's having been pillaged. From the broken window, I could see flames licking the visible landscape. I comfort that we had just saved the one thing that mattered most. Now, all that remained was the rest.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This story has more to come, believe me. But as this is the last one, I really want to make sure everything's right. Happy reading :-)**

I watched as Loki knelt down to the ground and rub something between his fingers. Disgust emerged on his face as he rose. "What is it?" Though, I had a sneaking suspicion I already knew the answer.

"Frost." He replied coldly, a menacing look in his eye. I nodded briefly in reply, my suspicions confirmed.

"What do we do?"

"We?" His brow quirked in alarm at my words. "_I _am leaving to ascertain what occurred and drive the beasts out. _You_," He pointed to the tile where I stood. "Are to move that and remain until I fetch you."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right. Because I _know _you aren't pulling this 'damsel in need of protection' card." I crossed my arms over my chest, jutting my hips to the side in defiance.

"Olivia-"

"I feel like you're forgetting one tiny, little detail. Oh, yeah! I. Can't. Die!" His jaw clenched and unclenched several times before he spoke.

"I have not forgotten." His voice was barely louder than a whisper. "It is not your mortality that concerns me. You know nothing of the frost giants or their customs, nor do I expect you to. I do, however, expect you to do as I command." He strode to my location, moving me off the tile. I watched as he slid the solid stone to the side to reveal a small crawlspace.

"No." I stated obstinately.

It took me no time to realize my mistake. His mouth pressed into a hard, flat line, his nostrils flared, and his hands balled into fists. He grabbed me round my waist and lowered me into the darkened space beneath the floor. "You may be unable to succumb to death, but you are not immune to the sting of pain." Loki hissed. "You are incapable of fighting them and, should they take you, they would not fail to hurt you in every way imaginable. You would beg for death but it would never come. Therefore, stay until I fetch you." He finished firmly, returning the stone to its place and leaving me in the dark.

I waited for what felt like hours, the distant sounds of battle sounding from above. I tucked my knees into my chest and rested my head upon them while I waited impatiently. A loud roar reverberated from somewhere and I raised my head in alarm. Silence ensued and my ears perked for the faintest sound. As I readjusted my position, my foot smacked something with give.

Curious, I switched to all fours, crawling towards the objects. My fingers search in the dark until I found a plank of wood. With some effort, I was able to remove it, sound rushing into the crawlspace.

"He will never cease hunting you, Loki. Though we stand victorious this day, he will return. Again and again until he finds what he seeks." The voice belonged to Thor and I knew he spoke of Loki's brother.

"Do you think I am unaware?" Loki replied angrily. "Were it only my destruction he sought, I would happily give myself to him if I thought it would change anything." I heard a faint murmur break out among whoever was congregated. "But it is not only I that he seeks. Laufey was slain by my own hand and I nearly eradicated the rest of his people, were it not for you. Býleistr has not forgotten this and he pursues the decimation of my family."

"Your family?" An unrecognizable voice jeered. "A human whore and a bastard half-breed are your family? You disgust me, vile creature that you are!"

There were the sounds of a brief scuffle and I heard Odin boom a reply. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" The slamming of what could only be his staff resounded as it struck the ground.

"Father, may we presume Býleistr has entered into an alliance with Hel? Without her aid, he would never have been able to summon Jörmungand. Nor would he have been able to attack us on Asgard."

"Are we to believe Loki had no part in this treachery?" The same accusatory voice returned. "He has betrayed us not once but twice! His past crimes are far from forgotten-"

"Loki may be many things but I am certain he would never risk the safety of Olivia or their daughter for revenge of a slight, real or imagined." Thor replied evenly. "Olivia is the one person for whom he would gladly die for. I think it safe to presume he was not involved."

"You call that whelp by a name? What kind of creature could ever love-"

"Have care of whom you speak!" Thor bellowed. "Olivia is just as much valued by me as she is Loki. She is my friend and should you speak another word of ill toward her I shall silence you where you stand." A faint smile tugged on my lips at the thought. At least I had the prince of Asgard on my side.

"Mortals aside," A voice I recognized as Fandral's interrupted. "We have no means by which to defeat Hel. Even if Thor were to destroy Jörmungand, and Loki slay Býleistr, we would still be incapable of defeating the Queen of the Dead!"

"Legend states," An unknown woman began, her voice thick with wisdom from the ages. "That upon such a state, time itself shall intervene. Its champion shall bear the Scythes of Memoriae and strike down the in-vanquishable foe." My heart leapt to my throat at the words. The champion of legend bore a great resemblance to me as I recalled Hel's words.

"I have never heard this legend." The angry voice returned, sniffing in dismissal.

"Neither have I, though I refuse to dismiss such a hope so eagerly as you, Váli." Thor replied. "Where shall we find this champion of time?"

"He cannot be found, Thor, son of Odin. The champion shall arrive when the time is right, revealing himself to you then. Until then, you must wait for his arrival."

I felt a wave of relief as the woman stated the champion was a 'he.' I preferred to fight battles with my mind, not my fists. Still, the words seemed implanted in my soul and I could not shake the feeling that it was I who would do such a thing. There was an order of dismissal and I quickly placed the wood back into its place. Not a moment later, Loki returned.

"You kept me waiting long enough." I stated bitterly, trying my best to appear ignorant of all I had heard.

He said nothing in response, an anxiety in his eyes that his smirk of amusement failed to hide. "I was unaware you had somewhere to be."

"Yeah, well that's what you get for assuming things, isn't it?" I extended my hand upward and he pulled me out. "I take it they've gone?"

"Presumably."

"Still here, I see."

Loki chuckled then. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Yeah, well...maybe next time." I pecked him on the cheek, carefully treading across the shambles of the floor to the door. "Next time, at least have the decency to put me in a wardrobe to another world; satyrs and white witches are far more interesting than being stuck in a cramped, dark hole."

"Where are you going?" He inquired, that same smirk plastered on his face.

"You don't really expect me to sleep in this, do you?" I tsk-ed in disapproval. "Some husband you are, making your wife sleep in a bed with splinters." I hoped my joviality hid my inner turmoil. He laughed, and as he took my hand, I felt an unsettling apprehension in my stomach. Thoughts of Sarah struck me and I hoped my grandmother was taking good care of her. A persistent ache remained in my heart at having to leave her in the past. She was my daughter, she should have been with me. Strength flooded me. If I was in fact the champion of which the mysterious woman spoke, I could do it; if for no other reason than to kill the woman who sought to destroy everything I held precious.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: "And now for something completely different."**

Try as might, I could not shake the knowledge that it was me of whom the woman had spoken. As I came to acceptance, I set to work. It had taken a great deal of subtle tactics, eavesdropping, and research but I had finally discovered that the last known location of the Scythes of Memoriae was in England around 180 A.D.

I failed to see why _I_ had been chosen. Of what use could a human psychologist be in the grand scheme of things? I wasn't strong, or lovely, or courageous. I was just...me. Reflecting upon my life to that point was incredibly disconcerting. I should have never lived. I was supposed to have died as an infant in a fire in a drug den, the child of addicts forgotten and alone. I had been adopted into a good family, even if I failed to be my sister's equal.

I had been gifted with intelligence, yet even that wasn't anything particularly special. I had endured loneliness and loss, like many others. Though, the past three years had been as far from normal as possible. The day my life changed had been like any other. I had awoken and gone to the job I hated, to be terrified of my boss, hit on by the office jerk, only to be astounded when the world, literally, turned upside down. From that moment on, everything had changed. I was thrown in to the land of myth and magic, monsters and aliens, strange things I never would have thought possible.

Upon the end of my time with Thor and Loki, I had gone from the invisible shrink in cubicle six, to a force to be reckoned with. I went from living a lonely, uneventful life to loving a man that was far from perfect. Loki was my first, and only, love. The year prior, we had left our home on Earth to help save Asgard. I had come to the realization of who and what I had become; I had saved him from a power hungry manipulator and had discovered that I was pregnant. Now, once more, things had changed.

I wasn't just Doctor Olivia Grant, criminal psychologist; nor was I the girl who survived time. I had a very important role to play and the task before me was daunting. It was I who held the power to stop Hel. The idea in and of itself was nauseating. But the one thing I had always been good at, was discerning peoples' motives. And their plans. And their games.

As much as I would have loved to remain and fight alongside my friends and Loki, I knew that this was between Hel and I. And if I had to do it, I would have to do it alone. So it was, that as soon as I had all the information necessary, I made my way to an abandoned chamber in the palace. I rifled through the clothes in the wardrobe until I found something I deemed appropriate for my journey.

While they fought with their strength and their power, I would fight with what I had been given. I had everything to lose and I was unwilling to part with any of it. I could not tolerate the idea of losing the family I had so recently gained. It was not an easy decision to come to, but I decided that it was for the best.

Loki's blood brother, Býleistr, hated him with a passion. I was well aware that Loki could handle himself just fine. My stomach flipped as I imagined his reaction to my leaving, but it could not be helped. He was the perfect distraction for me to do what was necessary unhindered. I loved him more than I ever thought possible. We had made a life together, we had a daughter together, and it was for their sake, and the life we had made, that I left.

Quickly, I scribbled a note informing him of what I was doing; for him to not worry about me or try to find me. That, in time, I would return and all would be as it should be. I changed my clothes and snuck down the hall to our repaired bedroom, leaving the note on his pillow. With one final glance around, my fingers tracing the place where he would lay, I steeled my strength. My emotions were tucked safely away, so as to not distract me.

I closed my eyes, concentrating on my destination as I did so. Unthinkingly, I clutched the chain around my neck that held my unusual wedding ring. Me being well, me, I had misplaced it frequently and had finally resolved to wear it as a necklace. It certainly didn't look like the typical wedding ring, Loki had ensured that. Despite everything, he had still wanted some semblance of a traditional Asgardian wedding and I had been more than willing to oblige. The golden ring spiraled down, the two ends being serpents' heads with emerald eyes. It was by no means ugly, merely different.

The familiar force from the vortex blew my hair behind me and I prepared myself for a sudden change of scenery. There was a loud crack and it was gone. Cold, drizzly mist fell upon my skin. A chill hung in the air and I opened my eyes to see a heavily clouded gray sky. The lack of sunlight, of course, made the green hills upon which I stood glow brighter. The wind whipped my hair in front of me, blocking my line of sight. A faint twinge of fear gnawed at the back of my mind, but I quickly shoved it down.

In the distance, a fully intact stone wall stretched across the horizon: Hadrian's Wall. From history, I knew the native Celts lay on the opposite side. Which meant, naturally, that I was in Roman territory. That was exciting, I had never met a Roman before. But my excitement was cut short when I saw a small band of Roman officers begin to move towards me. _Crap. Crap, crap, crap! _I thought anxiously, keeping my face as calm as possible.

Upon their arrival, I found that I towered over them, a feeling that was strangely comforting. "You there, Celt." The one in front commanded. He had a rather hookish nose, with a long, jagged scar distorting his visage. His hair was dark and seemed to cover every inch of him. Internally, I cringed at the sight of him.

"Me?" I asked innocently, having long ago given up on my ability to understand and communicate with these people. It never mattered where I went in time, I was always able to communicate with the people of the age. "I'm not a Celt." Well, to my knowledge I wasn't. Of course, given that I was adopted and had red hair, I was bound to have some kind of British ancestry.

"Celt or no, by order of the Emperor, all trespassers shall be executed." It would be tough to BS this guy. He was a _Roman_. They weren't exactly famous for their kind and forgiving nature. Somehow, I imagined my not dying would not bode well for me.

"Look, I had no intention of trespassing. I just got lost." Once more, I ensured my most innocent of expressions was in place. "You see, my parents are terribly sick and I thought I would try to find someone to help them. But I'm a disgrace to them because I'm unmarried, so I don't really ever leave my village. Please, I promise I meant no harm."

I noted how he eyed me with uncertainty. Oh, right. Queen Boudica. Tall, redheaded, intimidating. My own hair fell in tangled red curls down my shoulders. I could use that to my advantage, if need be. The man looked at his men behind him, then returned his gaze to me. "Your life is spared, just this once, Celt."

"Oh! Thank you so much-" I began excitedly, knowing full well there was likely a catch.

"Not so fast. I cannot allow you to return." His men flanked me on either side and I tried my best to look confused.

"W-what are you going to do with me?" I asked fearfully as they led me down the hill.

"Slave auction. A Roman can always use another slave."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of update yesterday, I was completely absorbed in the House of Hades. Which was AWESOME, by the way! I ship Percabeth. Anyway...here's another chapter for you all. Thank you for being patient with me :-)**

Being a slave would only be to my benefit were I bought by the correct person. What I knew about Roman slave auctions, however, really did not encourage me. I had no desire to be stripped of my possessions, paraded naked across a platform to be poked, prodded, groped, and inspected by a stranger before being hauled away. There had to be another way and there had to be a means of escape.

Fortunately for me, however, I had no sooner begun to think of how to get away from a roar erupted from behind me. Streams of warriors ran across the fields, their weapons raised high. "THE CALEDONIANS HAVE BREACHED THE WALL!" A distant voice declared. The commander of the squadron swore angrily.

While he was deciding what to do with me, the Caledonians (also known as the Picts) continued to advance, striking Romans down by the dozen. The Romans had been woefully unprepared and the natives were taking full advantage. The way I saw it, I had two options: the first was that I could wait for the Romans to decide whether to kill me or set me free, possibly to only be recaptured once more; the second was that I could make a break for it and try my luck with the Caledonians. They had to be better than the Romans.

The Picts, however made my decision for me. They swarmed nearer, shooting the guards who held me with arrows. A moment later, their commander fell. A giant of a man with flame red hair and completely covered in tattoos grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me against the oncoming tide, the sound of arrows whooshing overhead.

As I looked back, I began to notice the Romans had begun to recover. The Picts began to fall steadily and I grimaced at the sight. Upon glancing around, I noticed a few others being strung along as I was. I couldn't help but notice we all had similar physical features. Looking at the man himself, I saw a resemblance. The Romans may have called me a Celt but I couldn't help but think I looked like more of a Caledonian. Clearly, they must have as well.

"I will take you as far as the wall. From there, you may return home." He stated gruffly. I had no idea what was going on but decided it was in my best interests to act as if I did. I nodded my head in appreciation, too dumbfounded to speak.

He pulled as far as the wall, just as he had promised, before leaving me alone to return to the battle. I stood on the opposite of the twenty foot high wall, staring through the holes in wonderment. Earlier that day, I had been on Asgard, my life considerably less strange. I was in another realm with a bunch of immortal beings, but it seemed far more normal than my current situation.

Unsure of my next move, I began to wander as far from the wall as possible. While my research had given me a vague location of where the scythes were located, it did not specify. The hours ticked by, the sounds of battle slowly fading the farther I traveled. As the sun began to sink beneath the horizon, I realized that I had no idea where I was or what I was looking for. How foolish, I had been. What had once seemed like a brilliant plan, now looked like idiocy.

Though I had travelled in time before, I had never come back this far. Not intentionally, at least. Certainly not in Roman Britain. My trips had always been short and brief. Never before, had I intended to stay for any amount of time. I was unsure of what I had expected, perhaps to find the scythes lying before me upon my arrival. How incredibly thoughtless I had been. I had to find them, of that I was sure. But as to how, that remained a mystery. I stood on the peak of hill, pondering my predicament, when a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Are you lost?" I turned to see a small woman standing behind me, her eyes slit in suspicion. She was likely near my age, if not younger, though her eyes appeared aged. Life in the ancient world was not as easy as it was in mine. Her long, brown hair was pulled into a braid that fell down her left shoulder. I noted similar tattoos to the men I had seen at Hadrian's Wall.

"Maybe."

"You're one of them, aren't you?"

"One of who?"

"One of the captives our men set free from those Roman mongrels." Her tone had an accusatory edge to it, something I didn't particularly appreciate.

"So what if I was? What does it matter to you?"

"You may look like one of us, but I am not entirely certain. You lack the marks of our people." She had to be referring to the tattoos. Well, lies had always come easily to me.

"Neither would you, were you taken from your home as a child!" I snapped angrily, attempting to seem as bitter as possible. The key to deception, was to mix truth into the lie. While it was true I had never lived in ancient Britain or had been taken from my Pictish family, I was able to direct some of my old pain into the words I spoke.

The woman shifted her stance, though her tawny eyes remained fixed on me. Finally, she acquiesced and dropped her crossed arms. "Forgive me. Please, stay with me for the night." I made it a point to appear as if I needed to think it over, to look suspicious. "Consider it my way of apologizing for my distrust."

"Fine. But I leave tomorrow." She shrugged her shoulders in disinterest. I followed her down the hill and to the east for nearly five miles. A small hovel came into view and I reminded myself that this was not modern day America. This was first century Britain. And this was likely the closest thing to a good night's sleep as I was going to get.

I stooped low to enter the mud house, a small fire burning in its center. From what I could observe, she lived alone; though there were remnants of an infant having lived there once. I thought of how terrible it must be to lose your child, thinking of Sarah as I did so. I couldn't begin to fathom it. "Do you live here alone?" I asked quietly, despite already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Her tone was short. I watched as she stirred something in the pot over the open flame. Silence passed between us for a moment. Finally, I decided I would attempt civility.

"Thank you. For letting me stay here...?" Surely she had a name.

"Eithne." She replied brusquely.

"Eithne. Thank you."

"Mmm-hmm." Eithne looked up at me, still attempting to discern who and what I was. "And you are?"

"Olivia." I stated blandly.

"Is that one of _their _names?" She asked with disgust.

"Yes."

"I don't suppose you can remember your true name?" It was a test and I knew it. If I had truly been taken as a child, were I able to remember it, I must have been able to remember the name my parents had given me. I thought of the Irish girl from my introduction to cognitive psychology class.

"Muirgheal." I replied firmly.

We ate our dinner in silence. It was far from tasty and I had no desire to know what was in it, but I appreciated her gesture all the same. "Are you wed Muirgheal?" The question was so sudden that I nearly spilled the mysterious stew on myself.

"Am I wed?" I repeated with surprise.

"You wear the bond about your neck. I couldn't help but notice."

"Oh, er, yes."

"A Roman dog, I presume?"

"No, he's not Roman." The idea was nearly laughable. Loki was the farthest thing from a Roman imaginable. Of course, he was also a far cry from a Caledonian.

"I take it that was why you were held captive?"

Oh, she really had just given me the perfect cover. Silently, I thanked her. "I was taken from my home here as a child. The Romans sold me into slavery and I grew up in the house of Marius. If I were to marry, it required my master's permission. Which, I didn't have." I paused for effect, furrowing my brow in mock thoughtfulness. "My husband was neither a fellow slave, nor was he a Roman. As you can imagine, when my Roman master discovered what I had done, things didn't go well."

"What happened?"

The time to mix truth with lies was perfect. "He was banished, expelled. And I was to be executed. I tried to escape but was caught near the wall. Then, the wall broke and I was rescued."

From looking at her, I knew she had the inborn ability to see through people. However, given that it was my job to uncover deception, I was inherently good at doing it myself. I was confident in my abilities, which meant the only proof she had was a natural instinct that I was not telling the truth. Still, she made the decision to let it pass. "I do not suppose you will ever see him again."

Her tone was one of sympathy. "And you?" I goaded, watching her expressions intensely. The faintest twitch of sorrow flooded her features. It was quickly overshadowed by anger.

"My husband was killed by one the dogs of Rome." She replied coldly.

"And your baby?" Her eyes betrayed her alarm. "It's quite obvious from looking around you had a baby here, once." I gestured towards the back of the hovel.

Eithne licked her lips nervously and I watched as her eyes filled with tears. She coughed, trying to choke back her pain. "My son took ill. He died two weeks after he was born." She smoothed the tattered fabric that was her dress in attempt to calm herself.

I could scarcely imagine the horror. "I'm sorry, Eithne. That must have been-"

"Happens all the time." She shot back, a steely edge to her voice. Eithne raised a trembling hand to wipe a stray tear from her cheek and I felt sympathy rise within me. "You should rest. I imagine you have a long day ahead of you."

"Yes," I began pensively, wondering where it was that I was headed. "I suppose I do."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Another chapter for my wonderful readers! Enjoy :-)**

The night stretched on endlessly as I lay on the earthen floor. I tossed and turned, more out of anxiety than discomfort. When I did sleep, I dreamed of terrible things. I dreamed of the end of the world by ice and fire. I watched helplessly as everything I knew and loved was obliterated, smashed to pieces. My final moment of slumber had been of a frost giant, enormous even by their standards.

His face was curled into a snarl and I looked on in abject horror as he impaled Loki atop the spire of a building. He coughed blood, the crimson liquid running down his chin; it seeped from the hole in his body and trickled down the metal, staining it red.

I woke with a start, a cold sweat beaded on my brow. Eithne was watching me curiously from her spot by the fire. I set my jaw and rubbed my temples in attempt to erase the obscene image from my mind. That would never happen. I wouldn't allow it to.

"You mumble in your sleep." She stated simply, not the slightest note of annoyance in her voice.

"Do I? What was I mumbling?"

"Something about fire. And ice. A moment ago you were repeating a very strange word, over and over again."

"Oh?"

"Lockey, I think."

"Loki?" I inquired as I rose to my feet.

"That's it. What does it mean?"

"It's um..." I debated whether to tell the truth or dismiss the matter entirely. She stared at me intensely.

"That's his name, isn't it?" My eyes flicked to hers and I saw a deep sorrow reflected there. "Your husband?"

I swallowed hard, grinding my teeth together as I thought. At length, I relented. "Yes. It is."

"Such an unusual name..."

"Well, he's not exactly from around here." A thought stuck me. "Eithne, before I leave, I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

Eithne's brow raised in alarm. I could tell she wanted me out of her home but I needed to at least exhaust every resource. After a clear internal debate, she finally nodded her head in allowance.

"I'm looking for something. A tool of vengeance, so to speak. I don't suppose you would know anything about the Scythes of Memoriae?"

Her features twisted from shock to fear in less than two seconds. "What could you possibly want with those?"

"So you know them, then?"

One of Eithne's brown eyes twitched anxiously. Birds chirped merrily in the distance, each of them blissfully unaware of our conversation. "There is not a single person on this island, neither man nor woman, who does not know of what you speak. Again, I ask you, what do you want with them?"

"As I said before, vengeance. A way to balance the scales in my favor."

She swallowed hard, her lips turning white at the thought. "I hardly think your former master, terrible though he may be, deserves such punishment."

"It is not only him I wish retribution upon." I replied evenly, inclining my head in defiance. She didn't need to know my motives. More than anything, I wanted to defeat Hel. I wanted to protect the ones I loved from her malevolence and wicked schemes. Legend stated that a champion of time would slay her; a challenge I was more than willing to take.

Eithne chewed her lip nervously. "You would destroy the Romans?"

If need be. "And anyone else who gets in my way." I replied icily. My own hatred alarmed me and I was forced to recall how very black my dark side was. It had remained buried for over a decade, slightly rising to the surface during my encounter with my sister's killer. Yet I knew how deep it ran. It was the reason I understood Loki so well. I shuddered to think of the things I was capable of doing, the glee I would feel should they come to pass.

"You cannot wield them! No one can! You would be destroyed by merely touching them!" I saw the panic in her eyes and knew there was a great deal more to the weapons than I understood. Still, I needed Eithne's help if I were to find them and I had no intentions of allowing my nightmare to come true. I needed the scythes, to save Loki, our daughter, and life as I knew it. I was desperate. And that was a dangerous thing indeed.

"It certainly wouldn't hurt to try. I'm willing to take the risk." I moved closer to her, aware of her flinch as I did so. "Do you not want to see the Romans decimated? After all they did to you and your family?" It was a tactic, a ploy to encourage her help. It may have been low, but I needed those blades. They were of the utmost importance. "Would you stop at nothing to have your revenge?"

Fear emanated from her, yet so did anger. I took the rage as a good sign. "If I agree to do this, to help you, I need you to promise me it ends once your vengeance is taken. That you will return those accursed blades to their proper place."

They must have been incredibly frightening to create such a reaction. "Consider it done." I extended my hand forward, not caring whether or not the gesture was appropriate. "Do we have a deal?" Eithne glanced from my outstretched hand to my face, repeating the cycle twice more. She sighed warily, her hand trembling as she gripped my own.

"Deal."

I couldn't restrain my eagerness, a smile erupting on my face. "Good. So, Eithne, where do we start?"


	10. Chapter 10

It was a two day climb, entirely uphill, from Eithne's hovel. In that time, I had heard the horrible truth about the blades I sought. Long ago, there had been another guardian of time. A man now nameless. He had come from Caledonia, the son of a nearby shepherd. It was during the time of great danger that he had been chosen.

While there had been no Saeculum for him, it seemed that time itself had intervened and chosen him to save his people from sure destruction. The Scythes of Memoriae, a name the Romans had given them upon hearing the legend, were gifted to him. With their power, he was able to vanquish the enemy. Yet, there was a trace of darkness within him and he found he could not bear to separate himself from their power.

Overcome with greed, he held onto the scythes; an act that would prove to be his undoing. Day by day, he grew more power mad until, finally, he lost his mind entirely. One dark day, he had arisen, scythes in hand to destroy a village. They had gifted him with the ability to feed on time energy, all the things that could have been but never were. It was too tempting, to delicious to resist. And so it was that he devoured his neighbors, friends, foes, even his family. It was as he consumed the very essence of his own son that time intervened once more. There was blast of golden light and the man was destroyed, the particles of his body all that remained.

Upon hearing such a tale, a clear warning that Eithne sought to share, I considered myself. I had never particularly desired power. But if power had been his desire, what was mine? Surely, if he had fallen to temptation, I too would be put to the test. What was it, more than anything, that I desired, craved even? Power? No. Vengeance? Perhaps, save only for my family. No, the thing I desired above all others was love. Love would be my temptation, of that I was certain.

In and of itself, love was beautiful, something to aspire to. Yet, when it is withheld, it can warp the mind and emotions. It was what had happened to Loki. And it was what had happened to me. Even with one another, we were never entirely sentimental. There was a yearning to love and be loved, yet we lacked the knowledge of fully knowing how. It was rare that he told me that he loved me and I him. And while it was true that we spent plenty of time with one another, it was only occasionally that we would speak. It seemed the only time we touched was in an escalated state of desire, or passion, or fear. While I was willing to risk everything for him, for Sarah, I couldn't help but feel as if it wouldn't be enough.

But how could any of that provide a temptation? We had stopped at the top of a mountain, a craggy cave descending into the rock. "This is it, Muirgheal." Eithne stated warily.

"The scythes are inside? Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

I exhaled slowly, trepidatiously entering its mouth. Eithne didn't follow. "This is as far as I go." She stated firmly, casting a fearful glance in my direction.

I wished it weren't the case. Her skills as a huntress and warrior made me feel far safer. I took one last look at her, her fingers gripping her bow tightly. "Thank you." I muttered quietly.

"I'll wait for you a little while longer. You'll find me down that ledge," She pointed in the direction from which we had just come. "If you make it out alive."

"Thanks." She nodded shortly and I watched as she shot me a sympathetic, last look. Eithne was entirely convinced it was the last time she'd ever see me. I couldn't help but wonder that myself.

Steeling my reserve, I took a step deeper. The sound of my feet against the cave floor echoed around me. I heard the faint dripping of water from somewhere near me. A dim, golden light glowed in front of me, no larger than a ping pong ball. On I continued, each breath sounding like a gale force. At long last, I reached the end of the tunnel, the golden light illuminating everything around me.

The Romans had called the blades scythes, I called them sickles. They were at least two feet in length, the blades shaped like crescent moons. A golden, ornately carved handle extended from the base of the blade. I noted the intricately carved knots that wrapped around in tiers. They seemed to glow, a great power emanating from each of them. I took a nervous glance around the small cavern in search of hidden foes.

I found nothing and so it was that there was only one thing left to do. I closed my eyes in hope. My hands extended forward to grip the handles. Nothing happened. No thunder from above or shaking from below. I failed to disappear or be destroyed by fireballs. My eyes flew open in surprise, only to discover that my fingers gripped the handles. _Well, that was anticlimactic. _I thought with bemusement.

As I removed them, the blades seemed to sing in the stillness. I motioned ever so slightly with my right hand, extending the sickle outward. As it passed, I quickly discovered a tear in the space where the blade had traveled. It crackled and sparked with energy and one look inside revealed the time vortex that I was so familiar with. The sight alarmed me and I quickly sought to repair the torn fragment.

As soon as it was finished, I swallowed hard. Looking at the weapon in my hand. "This cannot be happening." I muttered with disbelief, my mind finding my situation unthinkable. I had become the most powerful person in the universe, of that I was completely aware. I could pass through time and space untouched, I could rewrite history, rewrite time itself; not only that, but I had the ability to take time from others, to remove whatever energy remained in their lives. The power floored me and I wanted to scream. It wasn't tempting, it was horrifying.

The knowledge that any decision I made would carry such weight frightened me. Was it fair, was it right for me to subject Hel, a creature I hated passionately, to such punishment? To be energized by her future eternity that would never come? The thought of it sickened me and I felt a pressing need to toss the blades to the ground. Drop them and run as far and as fast as I could. Yet, I knew I couldn't. My family, my friends, my entire manner of life was depending on me to do it. How could I allow the world, Loki, Sarah, the few precious friends I had plunge into the darkness of Hel?

No, I couldn't. I wouldn't. If I had to become a monster for their sakes, i could. I could feed on the witch if it was necessary. My mind had been decided in that moment and I gripped the scythes firmly. This was war. This was chess. And I had every intention of winning.


	11. Chapter 11

Eithne nearly fainted when she saw me. "Y-you live?"

"Nice to see you too."

Her mouth opened and closed several times before she set her jaw. "I feel I have been more than patient. We both know you are not who you say you are. No slave girl could wield such powerful weapons. Who are you, really?"

I exhaled sharply, pursing my lips in resignation. It was not that I distrusted her but I was a secretive person by nature. Still, she had led me to the scythes and had saved my skin a few times along the way. "Fine. My name is Doctor Olivia Grant. I'm not a former Roman slave and I'm not seeking vengeance on them. I come from a time in the future where Earth is being ravaged by a power hungry mad woman. She sought to turn my husband into her pawn and would have taken my daughter from me, should she have had the chance. These are the only things that can kill her, not that I'm particularly fond of weapons. I've always preferred to fight with my wits than a blade."

Eithne examined me closely, searching for deception. After some time, her muscles relaxed. "So time has chosen you to become its champion, like the man before you."

"Apparently. Still not exactly sure why. I was content watching Gilmore Girls for eternity." I didn't expect her to understand what the tv show was, but I at least hoped to convey my own reluctance at what I was.

"Does this mad woman have a name?"

"Hel. She's basically the goddess of death."

"Hel?" There was an edge to her tone and I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Yes."

"There was a woman, a witch who lived near us." Either began slowly, eyes alight with hate. "After my husband died, she came to visit us. I had left to gather some roots for my meal that evening while she stayed with my son. I returned to witness her cast a curse upon him, summoning a fever that could not be broken. I demanded she undo her curse, but she wouldn't. She claimed a woman by the name of Hel had commanded her to strike him down with disease. I killed her on the spot but it was too late."

Claire had warned me of how thorough Hel was. She hadn't been joking. Hel knew of the scythes and she knew I would go looking for them. Even though she may not have been able to travel through time, she was able to manipulate the people living in the past. What better way than to make herself known to a witch? Oh, she was good. So, very, very good.

If it weren't for the fact she was completely evil, I would have admired her. Who was I kidding? I admired her anyway, feeling only slightly guilty. "I'm sorry, Eithne."

"If you're going to kill her, I want to be there."

"But things aren't exactly, um...pleasant there. Right. Now..."

"It does not matter to me. She is responsible for killing my baby. I want to watch her die. Just promise you won't do her any favors."

She was asking me to make Hel suffer. The darkness within smiled gleefully. "I suppose it can be arranged." Eithne slung her bow over her shoulder, approaching me hesitantly.

"Traveling, does it hurt?"

"No, though I've thrown up before." She looked at me with a raised brow and I felt my attempt to lighten the mood wasn't appreciated. "It's kind of like falling from a cliff. Well, I think it's what falling from a cliff would be like. I wouldn't really know, given that I haven't tried it. Heights aren't really my thing."

"Does your husband chatter as much as you do?"

"No, not really. Sorry, I only ramble when I'm nervous."

"If you have traveled through time before, what is there to fear?"

"I'm really more concerned about your reaction. Oh, and the fact there's a giant serpent that's treating the planet like a game of Whack-A-Mole."

"Whack-A-"

"It's a game. Never mind. Are you ready?"

Eithne nodded in assent and I began to open a rift in time. Normally, I focused on where I wanted to go, not on what was occurring. It was far too much to think on and the few times that I had resulted in splitting headaches. Yet, given the circumstances, I thought it would be wise to do some research before jumping into it. And I was very glad I had.

Earth remained incredibly dangerous, an army of frost giants occupying the planet. The serpent was no where to be seen, but I knew it was there. Upon looking at Asgard, I discovered that only the queen and civilians remained. All the warriors, Thor, and Loki were missing. Odd. I scanned the universe for their whereabouts, finding them aboard one of many S.H.I.E.L.D. spaceships. Clearly, the government had launched into the safety of the stars with a remnant of human survivors. I imagined they were all on the strictly governmental one.

My destination planned, I focused intently, the familiar feel of time travel wracking my mind and body. A crack resounded from behind us and I examined Eithne's face for reactions. As far as first impressions went, she was clearly amazed. Her eyes grew wide and she turned her head from left to right, examining every square inch of our surrounding. I glanced down at my torn and ragged dress and scrunched my face in disgust. I wanted a shower. My hair was knotted and tangled from being blown around in the wind and I was covered in dirt and flecks of blood from the few scrapes we had gotten into.

Not a moment later, we were surrounded by a squad of agents, their weapons drawn. Eithne reacted instantly, drawing and stringing her bow.

"Who are you and how did you get on this ship?" The man in front of us asked.

"Well, I'm-"

"Doctor Grant," A familiar voice began. I watched Colonel Fury stride into view. "Long time no see."

"Colonel."

He motioned the group away with his hand, an amused smirk on his features. "Taken to the Seattle lifestyle I see." I smiled tightly and shrugged non-committally. "You want to tell Katniss here to take it easy?"

"It's okay, Eithne. We're...?" He wasn't exactly my friend. More like an advantageous acquaintance. "Associates."

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion but she lowered her weapon all the same. "I don't suppose you want to tell me how you got on my ship?"

And simply because I'd spent nearly all my recent time with Asgardians or first century humans, I couldn't resist. "Well, I was on my way to this gay Gypsy bar mitzvah for the disabled-"

"Some other time then." Fury rolled his eyes and I stifled a pleased smirk. "Truth be told, I'm glad you're here. You're the only person who's ever been able to get a firm grip on Loki and I need that right now."

My heart rose into my throat. What had Loki done? My imagination raced and I had to shake the possibilities from my mind. "Oh? Why's that?"

"Let's just say he pulled some stupid-ass shit, alright? You and your little friend should come with me."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been as diligent with the updates of late, it's midterms and I've been studying. Anyway, happy reading :-)**

"Er, sir, no offense but do you really think it would a good idea for me to go in there looking like this?" If Loki had gone on some kind of rampage, I imagined my disheveled appearance wouldn't improve the situation. Despite my best efforts, he remained insistent upon protecting me. I wasn't entirely sure what from. It wasn't as if I could die.

Fury turned to inspect me once more. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Why would that matter?"

I wasn't foolish enough to think S.H.I.E.L.D. hadn't kept tabs on us the past few years. Still, the less they knew the better. "You know of his feelings towards me. I imagine if he saw me in my current state it might make things...difficult."

"Like it's not reciprocated." He snorted. I found myself worrying my lip in anticipation of his response. "As it is, given he killed two of my agents and injured the other five-not to mention he bloodied his own brother up pretty good, you might have a point."

So he had killed. Again. I felt a sinking in the pit of my stomach at the thought. "Why did he do that?"

"Thor wanted him to come with us, help us take down the frost giants on Earth, he didn't want to. Kept saying something about not wanting someone to return to his absence." He shot me a pointed look and I suddenly found my feet incredibly interesting. "Though what would make him do that, I don't know."

"I take it he lost."

"He's in holding. Barton wanted to put an arrow through his eye socket but I stopped him." My face unwillingly flinched at the words. "You're welcome."

"I thought Loki was your-" Eithne began in a whisper.

"Yep. Yep, but they don't need to know that." I replied hurriedly, nervously waiting the colonel's reply.

"Why don't you and?"

"Eithne." I replied quickly, glancing at my companion.

"Eithne follow Richards and get yourselves cleaned up. We'll go from there." I felt a swell of happiness that Richards had survived. Ever since she had chosen my favorite shirt a few years back I had developed a fondness for her.

"Doctor Grant, nice to you again."

"You too, Richards. New haircut?" Her blonde locks had been shorn into a chin length bob.

"Yeah, actually."

"Looks nice."

"Thanks."

After having explained how a shower worked to Eithne, I took one for myself. I tried to imagine my stress washing down the drain to no avail. Eventually, Richards had led us past several Asgardians and S.H.I.E.L.D agents and down several levels of the ship to a grim, dark sector. Fury was waiting outside a solid steel door. He said nothing as he placed his thumb on the lock. A moment later a loud "thunk!" resounded from the door and it creaked open. "All yours." Fury stated blandly, stepping away from the door. He passed me a small key and I pocketed it.

I took a deep breath and ducked through the opening. Upon entering, I saw Loki. He sat in a metal chair, his skin a ghostly pallor. Dark circles shadowed his eyes and there was a general coldness to his demeanor. I noted he was once again chained to the floor. He completely ignored my presence and I understood he had likely had several visitors. I tried humor, finding River Song in my mind again. "You. Me. Handcuffs. Must it always end this way?"

His eyes drifted to my face at the sound of my voice. Relief was quickly followed by anger. I supposed I deserved that. He said nothing as the door closed behind me. I tentatively strode towards him and I watched his muscles tense. "So, I hear you've been up to no good again."

"Is that how they put it?" The bitter amusement had returned and I sighed.

"Well, technically Fury said 'stupid-ass shit'. But basically."

"And so he sends you to reason with me."

I didn't know how long we remained in silence, examining the other, reading the other's thoughts and emotions. Finally, I spoke. "You can't keep doing this."

"I'm sorry, what exactly is it that I've done?"

"Killing innocent people because you're upset."

"I would hardly call them innocent." The ice in his tone was apparent. I continued on.

"Loki-"

"Tell me, Olivia. How would you feel, what would you think upon returning from speaking with your miserable oaf of a brother to discover the woman you love has left on a suicidal quest?"

I swallowed hard. "Good for her?"

He glowered at me and I felt my skin pale. "I should have known you would find my old listening spot. You heard all that the Völva spoke, did you not?"

That must have been the woman I heard. "Maybe."

"And you sought out the scythes?"

"Yes."

His jaw clenched before speaking. "Did you find them?"

"Yes."

Sorrow washed over his features and I struggled to understand the reason. "I see."

"Look, if I get you out of here, you have to promise you won't kill anyone else. Not another human, at least. I'm sure they would be more than happy if you slew a few frost giants for them." A sad trace of a smiled flashed on his lips before fading again.

"Who said I wanted out?"

I sighed wearily and crossed my arms. "Are you going to stop pouting and grow up or should I leave now? Because if you're going to be this childish I'm going to leave and I can promise you I won't come back to visit you."

Loki didn't so much chuckle as he did breathe in amusement. "Very well. I hereby promise to not strike down the mortal swine."

"Swine? Did you really just say swine?"

"They are weak and disgusting, I find it an apropos term."

"Well, if memory serves correct, those mortal swine kicked your ass last time. I'd watch who you called swine." I pulled the key from my pocket and set about undoing the lock on his handcuffs. "Besides, if we're so disgusting to you, then I'm a bit confused by our relationship."

The chains fell to the floor with a clang and he rose to his feet. "You are not mortal." Sorrow clung to his words and I was left to ponder the reasons once more. He twirled a curl of my hair around his finger slowly, seeming to savor the moment.

"I was. Once." He behaved as if every moment he had with me was precious. As if I would vanish before him at any given time.

"You were never like them." A grim smile spread across his features and he let his hand fall. "I suppose this is where we leave?"

"Seems as good a time as any." I replied evenly, pecking his cheek. "You look terrible, by the way."

"Ha!" I pounded on the door and it swung open. Upon exiting, Fury waited on the other side.

"You pull anything again and I'll let Barton shoot your damn eye."

Loki smirked with familiar arrogance and I fought the urge to smack him upside the head. "Fair enough."

Fury growled in response and turned sharply on his heel. Eithne stood off to the side, looking awkward and uncertain. Loki glanced at her and back to me, his curiosity piqued. "Eithne, this is Loki. Loki this is Eithne." She nodded once in acknowledgment and I continued. "She's a friend."

"You don't have friends." He replied with bemusement.

"Well, I do now. She saved me from wandering the Scottish countryside aimlessly and took me to the scythes. She's my friend."

"Scotland? What were you doing in Scotland?"

"Olivia was captured by the Romans. My people saved her from being taken to the slave auction and left her on the opposite side of the wall. I found her standing on a hill looking lost."

Crap. I really wished she hadn't brought the slavers up. I instantly regretted telling her the full story. "Slave auction?" He repeated, the slightest trace of hatred in his tone. "Well, you have my thanks for caring for her." I didn't miss the intense look he shot me. I was going to have some serious explaining to do later.

"Right. Well, now that we're all, er, acquainted, we should probably follow Eyepatch before he goes ballistic." I nervously dashed forward in an attempt to put as much distance between myself and Loki as possible. His behavior towards me remained alarming. As I followed Fury frantically down the corridor, I realized I might not want to know why.


	13. Chapter 13

Fury led us into some kind of a conference room that was already full of people. Well, technically they weren't just any group of people. Seated around the table were the members of the Avengers. I fought the urge let my mouth hang open.

"Sir, no disrespect, but what the hell?" Agent Barton blurted as soon as he saw Loki. I recalled that during New York, Loki had used the Tesseract to turn him into a puppet. I couldn't exactly blame him for hating Loki with such ferocity.

Loki had a pleased smirk on his face and I resolved if it went further than that I was going to knock him down a few notches. "Olivia!" Thor exclaimed happily, nearly knocking Tony Stark out of his chair as he rose. He strode to me and scooped me up with excitement. I hadn't figured out why he seemed turn into a giant five year old around me whenever he was happy to see me. It really didn't make much sense.

"Th-Thor!" I wheezed, the force of his embrace crushing my lungs. "I can't-can't br-breathe!" He set me down on the floor and I instinctively grasped my chest as I caught my breath.

"It is good to see you, Olivia. We were all worried."

"Thanks, Thor." I mumbled quietly, embarrassed by his display.

"I wasn't." Tony chirped.

"I'm sorry, but why is _he _here?" Agent Romanoff echoed Barton's sentiments of Loki and I began to question exactly what _I _was doing there.

"Thor seemed to think he'd be of use." The colonel replied evenly, casting me a wary glance that said 'keep him in line.'

"After everything he's done? You want him to come along with us?" She replied with horror.

"I'm more interested in Amazon woman here." Tony gestured towards me. "What are you anyway, five-eleven?"

"Six-one." I replied flatly. Loki was all of an inch and a half taller than me.

"This is Doctor Grant-"

"Why is she here?" Natasha Romanoff was glaring at me like I was an intruder. I chose to stand taller instead of shrinking like I wanted to.

"Because for some reason, she's the only one who can keep Reindeer Games in line." Tony finished with snark. "I heard she made you cry, Loki. Is that true?"

Loki said nothing in response, his only reaction being an eye twitch. "You-you made him cry?" Steve Rogers asked curiously.

"I wouldn't exactly say that-" I began to feel incredibly uncomfortable at the constant questioning.

"Oh, you definitely made him cry." The look of satisfaction on Tony's face was nauseating. I felt the room begin to spin and I desperately wanted to hide under a rock. I had never been fond everyone looking at me. It made me feel too exposed and I felt my heartbeat increase.

Fury cast me a concerned look before speaking. "Moving on, if Loki's coming with us then so is she. I'm not taking any chances on him betraying us."

"And you're not concerned he's going to kill her?" Doctor Banner inquired.

"Why would my brother kill his wife?" I regained my composure in that instant. Never had I felt such an overwhelming desire to strangle another person in my life. Thor and his big mouth had blabbed what I didn't want blabbed.

One quick look at Loki told me he felt the same. It would have been to our advantage if we had appeared as rivals or begrudging allies than the truth. "His what?" Barton asked bewilderedly.

"So, you two finally made it official." Fury stated wryly. "Excuse me if I don't offer congratulations."

"You can't be serious." Their voices blended into a blur and I felt a searing pain in my mind. I clutched my fingers to my head, feeling a cold sweat begin to emit from my pores.

"Olivia," Loki began quietly, taking my free hand. "I think you should sit down." The voices faded to silence as he carefully led me to a chair. I fell into it, cradling my head in my hands.

"Did that? Did that just happen? Did anyone else see that?" Tony asked in surprise.

My limbs felt weak. My head throbbed. I would have given anything to turn invisible at that moment and not feel their stares on me. "Are you all finished? Can we get to business now?" Fury inquired hotly.

No one said a word and he began to speak of what was occurring on Earth. I wasn't listening. I didn't care. I was far too busy focusing on dispelling the nausea that plagued my stomach and surviving the excruciating pain in my head.

I was dimly aware of Thor and Loki each shooting me concerned glances now and again. Not that it particularly mattered, there was nothing they could do. I had just begun to get a grip on my nerves when I heard it.

"You're telling us this Hel woman is invincible?" Banner questioned.

"Hel rules the realm of the dead." Thor stated gravely. "There is only one thing that can defeat her and we do not have it."

"Yes, we do." I croaked, dropping my hands into my lap and glancing up at him. "I have them."

I didn't miss Loki's reaction. His nostrils flared and his jaw clenched. "No, Olivia. Absolutely not."

"But I have them. I have the Scythes of Memoriae. All I have to do is-"

"No!" He bellowed, the sound of it sending shivers up my spine.

"Look, I don't know why you think you can tell her what she can and can't do, but if she's got the answer I'm all ears." Steve interrupted.

"Stay out of it, soldier!" Loki hissed. "You know nothing-"

"Loki-" I began quietly.

"NO!"

"Brother, if Olivia has found the scythes, then we are all saved. I do not understand-"

"OF COURSE YOU DON'T! NONE OF YOU DO!" The intensity of his feelings was disconcerting. "YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU ASK HER TO DO!"

I felt my heart sink. All I had to do was somehow, miraculously, kill Hel with one of them. What was so terrible about that?

"Loki, it's fine. I'll just-"

"IT'S NOT FINE!" His voice cracked and he looked at me with such desperation, such pleading that my words faded from my tongue. "You do not know what such a deed would require. Do you think you are the only one? The only one that time has ever chosen." His shoulders slumped and I felt a well of compassion spring within me.

His lip quivered so faintly that I was certain I was the only one who noticed. "The scythes possess great power but it comes at a terrible price. None have survived. The previous champions were corrupted by their power. They were utterly destroyed, reduced to no more than ashes." He paused to gather his thoughts. I watched his eyes close from concentration. "Only one did not meet the same fate, though he was stripped of his powers. Every wound that was ever inflicted upon him returned."

And then I understood why. Why he was so concerned, why he had been trying to protect me, despite not really needing it. "He died." He finished weakly.

"I nearly lost you once." His voice was barely audible. "Should you survive being corrupted, I am certain you would not survive the other."

"But she's fine. Look at her." But whoever spoke didn't know the things we knew. I had been stabbed in the stomach when I touched the Saeculum and my body had essentially fallen to pieces during birth. Loki was right. There was absolutely no way I would make it.

Loki ignored whoever it was. "Did you think I was unaffected during Sarah's birth?" I felt the sting of tears in my eyes. "I had to watch you writhe in agony. You implored me to make the pain stop; I would have killed anyone, done anything required to take it away, but there was nothing I could do. Your body broke and your bones shattered. Not once but several times. And I was helpless, save to watch you suffer." I watched a single tear roll down his cheek. "I cannot let you do this. I cannot lose you."

A hard lump stuck in my throat. He acted as if I wanted to leave him. Knowing what I knew then, I would never have sought the scythes out. But it was too late. And as much as I wanted to believe otherwise, I knew it had to be me. I had to do it. If I tried to run from it I would certainly be destroyed. It was so, incredibly unfair. "I have to." I replied weakly. "It's our only chance. Besides, if I don't do it, what do you think will happen? That time will just let me go?"

He bowed his head in solemn acceptance and I felt a wrenching within my chest. The silence seemed tangible, it clung to the air like a dark cloud. At long last, the colonel spoke. "We leave at oh-seven hundred. I think we all know what we have to do." The others all slowly rose and shuffled from the room, leaving Loki, Thor and I alone.

"Olivia," Thor began sadly. I wiped a stray tear from my cheek and stood. "You are the bravest of us all, lion-hearted one. It is an honor to call you my friend." He wrapped me in an embrace and I fell to pieces, sobbing into his broad chest. When I had gained composure, he released me, pecking me on my forehead as he left.

"Loki-" I started but he glowered at me.

"No." I reached out in attempt to grasp his hand but he strode past me, leaving me in the grim silence alone.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So, just to be clear, I have no rights to the song in this chapter. Anyway, happy reading :-)**

My eyes ached from the intensity of the screen. I rubbed my fingers over them, willing their exhaustion away. I sighed and closed out of the footage of Earth. I should have been sleeping, everyone else was. But I found that I didn't want to waste time on something as tedious as sleep.

The clock at the top of the screen read 5:32 Am. In less than two hours I would be on my way to my death. The thought of my imminent doom didn't bring fear, only a great disappointment. For the first time in my life, I had something to live for. Now, if I wanted them to live it required my death. It was terribly unfair. Then again, such was life.

If these were my last few hours alive, I had no desire to try discern Hel's plans. How she knew of Eithne confused me and had made no sense at all. It was happenstance that she had found me, there was no way Hel could have possibly known that. I shrugged the thoughts away and stood to my feet. Loki was angry with me and I knew better than to attempt reasoning with him. There were some moods of his that required him to be alone.

So it was that I made the decision to leave, only for a moment, keeping in mind the hour and minute that I left. My grandmother's emerged a moment later and I ignored the strange stares my appearance garnered. I knocked on her door intently, anxiously waiting for her to open the door. A moment later it swung open to reveal her, looking a bit frazzled.

"Olivia, you're back. Come in, come in." She ushered me in and I glanced around the room. My uncle was screaming on the floor and I flinched. It was amazing how greater of a tolerance I had for my own child than for someone else's. "I just fed Sarah and laid her down for a nap. Let me go get her." I watched her rush from the room in a flurry of skirts and stood awkwardly by the sofa.

She returned a moment later with a sleeping Sarah. I extended my arms wide to cradle her in my arms. "So it's safe now?" My grandmother inquired breathily. She looked so very tired and I knew it would be any day that my grandfather would die. In a few weeks she would discover she was pregnant with my mother. I couldn't burden her with my problems.

"As safe as the world can be." I replied sadly. "Thank you for watching her, I really appreciate it."

"Any time, love. Any time." She pecked me on the forehead and rushed me out the door. A moment later I returned to my spot in the review room. All was quiet, save for the steady hum of the ship and the occasional whir of the computers.

Sarah squirmed in her sleep and I felt a pang of longing. I so wanted to watch this little girl grow up. I wanted to see her grow and learn and discover. This would be my last time with her. I cradled her tiny hand with my forefinger. "Sarah, my love." I whispered quietly, kissing her hair. She smelled so very good, innocent, clean, and pure. "I want you to know how very much your mama loves you. You are going to be the most beautiful, wonderful girl." Her tiny body squirmed once more and I smiled, feeling tears rise to the surface. "Take care of your dad when I'm gone. He's not a bad person, he just needs someone to save him from himself sometimes."

She gurgled and I giggled slightly. I watched in awe as I saw her open her eyes for the first time. I knew she had likely done it before, but I had never seen her do it. She gazed at me with the most lovely set of lavender eyes. I wasn't sure where she had pulled that gene from but I didn't care. They were lovely and for the first time I was able to get a truly good look at her.

While it was true that she greatly resembled Loki, I had managed to find pieces of myself in her as well. Though her eye color was different, she had my almond shaped eyes, their corners turning up at the ends. Her rosy pink lips were also incredibly similar to my own, fuller with a pronounced bow at the top. She made a cooing sound when she looked at me and I thought my heart was going to shatter to pieces.

"None of that, now. What are you trying to do to me?" I asked shakily, bringing her small fingers to my lips to kiss them. Her lower lip quivered and I had the sinking feeling that she knew. Somehow, this tiny baby knew what I was going to do. Sarah made a hissy, groaning noise in the back of her throat and I raised her to my shoulder.

"No, no. It's going to be okay. You'll be fine." She wasn't convinced and I knew she was on the brink of crying. "Shh! Do you want me to sing, hmm? Do you want me to sing you one last song?" She fussed against me and I made the decision for her. I remembered the song my aunt used to sing Claire and I to sleep with when we were little. My father's family was Irish and I recalled his sister singing many an Irish song for us. As a little girl, I had often dreamed, as little girls often do, of being an Irish princess. I would wander the hillsides and live in a castle and one day I would meet a very handsome, Irish prince and my life would be complete.

I hadn't thought of those dreams in years and I found that I wasn't disgusted as I thought I would be. They were the fantasies of a child, a child that wanted so desperately to be loved and wanted. Still, the memories brought my once favorite song to the forefront of my mind.

"_I wish I was in Carrickfergus_

_Where the castle looks out to sea._

_I would swim over the deepest ocean_

_For my love to be with me..." _

The meaning had been lost on me as a child but now that I was older I understood the sorrow in the verses. Of love lost and passed on. A yearning for death so as to be reunited once more. How fitting it all was.

_"But the sea is wide and I can not swim over_

_Nor have I the wings to fly_

_I wish I had a handsome boatman,_

_To ferry me over, my love and I..." _

Sarah's restlessness began to fade and I gently stroked her back.

"_I wish I was in the land of Eire,_

_Where the mountains reach the sea._

_Where flowers blossom as I do remember._

_Where my true love came to me..." _

A serene calm seemed to descend upon the room and I closed my eyes in thought.

_"But the sea is wide and I can not swim over._

_Nor have I the wings to fly._

_I wish I was in Carrickfergus._

_To be together my love and I._

_To be together my love and I..."_

I turned my head to the left and kissed her sleeping head.

_"I wish I was in Carrickfergus,_

_To be together my love and I._

_I wish I was back home again." _My voice cracked on the last word. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. I should be there to look after her, to love her and teach her. I stifled a sob as I held her close, treasuring the feel of her against me.

"Doctor Grant?" The sound of the voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I felt a tear run down my cheek and quickly brushed it away with my free hand. Agent Richards stood in the doorway and I cursed my forgetfulness to close the door.

"Yes? What is it?" My tone was sharp and I felt a pang of guilt for being so rude.

"Is that your daughter?" Her voice was quiet, barely audible at all.

I sniffed and tried to regain my composure, responding with a silent nod. Her mouth curved into a frown. "Where will you take her?"

"Um, to her grandmother, I suppose." Though I didn't know the queen very well, I suspected she would take care of Sarah while we were all incapacitated. And I knew she would be safe until Loki came back. A stab of pain hit my stomach at the thought I wouldn't be returning with him.

"I could watch her, if you like. Until they come back. She'd be safe here, at least."

"I don't know-"

"Please," Her tone was full of sympathy and the gesture nearly sent me into an emotional collapse. "It's the least I can do." I choked on the lump in my throat and nodded quietly, gentling untangling Sarah from my shoulder. I gave her one last kiss on her forehead, feeling the tears stream fully. I had to end it, I had to. If I waited any longer I'd lose any reserve that remained. Quickly, I passed her to Richards and stepped away.

"Thank you." I whispered, furiously brushing the droplets away.

She shot me a sympathetic smile and turned away from me. I felt an overwhelming darkness descend upon me as she left, leaving a void where my heart once was.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I promise something special tomorrow in honor of Olivia's birthday! Happy reading :-)**

The hour of our departure arrived far too soon for my taste. I walked down the halls next to Thor, given that Loki glowered at me briefly before ignoring my existence entirely. On the few occasions when I had thought of my imminent destruction, I had imagined him not being angry with me. Instead, knowing that in a few hours I would either be a pile of golden dust or a corpse, and that he couldn't care less, seemed to make everything worse.

The footage of the destruction of Earth was nothing compared to the actual devastation. Trees had been uprooted and flung hundreds of feet. Buildings had been reduced to rubble and broken pieces. Bodies littered the ground, the scent of death and decay filling my nostrils. It was too horrific for words.

We had barely arrived when it began. The frost giants had become aware of our presence and were already making their way towards us. I grimaced as I saw a massive shadow stir in the distance. I had come far too close with that serpent once, I had no desire to do so again. As miserable as my life may have been, I took comfort in knowing that I wasn't Thor; he was the one who had the responsibility of killing that thing. I watched as a slew of agents, Asgardians, and the Avengers fanned out in various positions. I was left alone with Loki and Eithne. I began to wonder where Hel was when my thoughts were interrupted.

"Baby brother," The voice was deep and gravelly, the very sound of it vicious. It had come from somewhere behind us and I turned to look at the enormous giant that spoke. Býleistr was truly frightening. He was at least twelve feet tall, if not taller, with a massive head that was covered in one foot spikes. His red eyes glowed with hatred as they found Loki and I felt my heart race. "We meet at last."

Býleistr's gaze drifted to me and he smiled broadly, revealing a set of overly white, large teeth. I shuddered at the sight and he chuckled menacingly. "And I see you brought the woman with you. How sweet." He returned his focus to Loki was smiling bemusedly. That was not particularly encouraging.

"Such a pity Hel claimed her for herself; I would so enjoy watching your reaction to her screams."

"How little you know me, Býleistr." Loki replied with a smirk. "To think I could ever care for such vile, pathetic scum."

I sincerely hoped that this was just his bluff and that he hadn't decided to hate me for all eternity. "Your lies will not work on me, inferior bastard that you are." The serpent screeched in the distance but I didn't dare take a glance. "Father was right to leave you for death; such a miserable excuse for a Jötunn you were. It was to be expected, given your mother. My mother, the queen, would never have produced such a pitiful wretch."

Though his smirk remained fixed, I saw the twitch in Loki's eye. The words served their purpose: to sting, provoke, and anger. "It was luck that Asgardian farce of a king found you, but then he didn't want you either, did he? And now here you are, fighting alongside them. And for what? Approval?"

"Now, now, Býleistr," Hel chided from behind. "Don't be cruel. I am rather fond of your brother, even if he did betray me." She stepped forward, staff in hand. She was just as disgusting in daylight, her matted and greasy hair hung limply against her body. "Olivia, child. I was rather hoping you had died."

"We both know that's impossible." I replied evenly, flashing a knowing smirk.

"Yes, well unfortunately my follower killed the wrong child. My one opportunity to rid myself of your nettlesome existence and the poor idiot curses the wrong baby." She tsk-ed with annoyance and I saw Eithne bristle. "Ah well, I suppose at least you had your little family reunion. What do you think of your aunt, eh?" She watched for a reaction. I gave her none. "Several times removed, of course. I must say, I don't see the resemblance."

"You killed my son!" Eithne hissed, knocking an arrow.

"Not I, that woman. Still, such a temper you have. Tsk-tsk!" Hel smiled at me with pleasure and I fought the urge to slit her throat then and there. "Which is why Olivia is a far better opponent. Knows how to keep her emotions in check, don't you, child?"

I shrugged and she laughed. "Come now, let us leave boys to be boys." She took me by my arm and I set my jaw firmly. Eithne released the arrow and it whizzed just over Hel's head. "Why don't you do something useful?" Hel asked menacingly, flicking her wrist and sending Eithne flying backwards several hundred feet. "All better."

In an instant we were transported to a nearby hilltop and I knew she wanted to gloat. That was the thing about evil people, they enjoyed rubbing your face in what they had done. In what was waiting for you. It was best to hope, if you were facing death, that it was at the hands of someone evil. Simply because a good person would kill you without so much as a word. "You have the blades, I presume?"

"Hel," I tutted in mock disbelief. "You insult me. Did you really think I wouldn't find them?"

She sighed wistfully. "One does hope." From the corner of my eye, I watched Býleistr toss Loki around like a rag doll. I reminded myself that I was his best chance for survival, because with Hel gone, it would disrupt morale. I hoped. "We both know how this ends."

I stood tall and raised my brow in inquiry. "You could just always surrender?"

"Ha!" Hel descended into a fit of laughter and I ensured the same, cool smile remained on my face. "My dear girl, you are such a treat. You know as well as I that even if I did, you would not escape your fate. That's what makes this all worth it. I shall leave this universe but I shall take you with me. Time cannot leave loose ends."

That wasn't true. Time left loose ends frequently. All the things that could have been, yet never were. If that wasn't a loose end, I wasn't sure what was. A faint hope began to rise withing me. "And that's what I am?"

"Of course, child." Hel grinned, her pointed teeth gleaming wickedly. "Now, let us finish this. And I shall see if you shall die quickly or in misery."

Still, Hel knew far more about what exactly I was capable of in terms of powers. She had seen several champions of time throughout the ages. Perhaps there was something they had all missed. "Who's to say I'll die at all?"

She cackled again and I patiently awaited her reply. "Surely, you cannot be so naive as to think you will survive this? My dear child, you are doomed."

"Right, I either become corrupted by the blades and become a bit of fairy dust or I lose my abilities and die from past wounds inflicted. But we've been doing this for a very long time and things are about to end. Humor me."

"If you are so fortunate as to disappoint time, yes. But if you do as I expect, which you likely will being the poor fool that you are, you won't. You will be taken. You will be erased. And you will be forgotten." Forgotten? Forgotten was good; if something could be remembered, it could be brought back. All that was needed was the right push.

"Taken? Erased?"

"Time will take you and your body will fade from existence. You will become one with time, your very essence assimilating into it. Your memories, your life, your identity will mean nothing."

"Seems a bit extreme." I stated with a hint of amusement, hiding my satisfaction perfectly.

She laughed and I smiled once more. "Oh, look around you, girl. Your world has lost!" Hel extended her arms wide in dramatic flair. "Your friends shall perish and your beloved has lost at the hands of his far more powerful brother." She gestured below us and I saw a mangled heap of limbs and blood. My initial reaction was that of sorrow and burning anger. Until I saw the incredibly faint flicker in his hair. Hel had returned her gaze to me, so she was completely oblivious to what happened next.

Býleistr laughed gleefully, lifting the broken form high, opening his mouth wide to devour the remains of what he believed was his dead enemy. He never saw the spear coming. A bloodied and slightly broken Loki jabbed his weapon into Býleistr's inner thigh from behind and I watched as the giant crumpled, howling in pain. Hel was too content in gloating to think anything of it. She thought the howls were victory shouts. If she had planned on any kind of resistance, it was too late for that.

"Well, that's my queue." I stated simply, pulling the scythes from my back. Before she could respond, I dug the tips into her chest, ripping apart her heart as I did so. Hel stumbled backward in alarm, clutching her chest as she did so. Her staff fell from her hand and her gaze raised to me. A ripping sound could be heard and her body began to fall into the tear. Then, as if she had suddenly realized something beautiful, she smiled happily.

"I shall take you with me." With those words, she was consumed entirely, a blinding light flaring from the tear. As the void closed with a crack that could be heard for miles, I felt a sudden lightness of mind. The world around me stretched and morphed, my very thoughts becoming muddled. _You will be taken._ Her voice mocked me in my own mind.I glanced down to see my skin beginning to glow with golden light.

I was vaguely aware of someone calling my name, but only just. _Erased. _One glance at my hand revealed that I was disintegrating into particles. I felt my body collapse to the ground. My eyes returned upward to find a dirt and blood encrusted Loki. His lips were split in two and blood trickled in a steady stream from his nose. He clutched his ribs with one hand and reached for me with the other.

My plan...what had been my plan? Distant screeches echoed in the distance, the faint sounds of blades clanging. I searched for my plan in the addles of my mind, groggily determined. "Olivia," He spoke my name with such sorrow. I wish I had something to tell him. Something that would make it all right. I felt my body disappear piece by piece, the sensation altogether strange.

Tell him. That was what I needed. I needed to tell him. Plan. I had found the plan. "L-Loki, I-I need you t-to l-listen." I extended my hand upward to his bruised cheek, his tears wetting my fingers. "A-as long as s-something c-can be r-remembered it c-can," I was fading, far too fast. It was so tempting to fall into the nothingness but I had to try. If not for myself, then for the life I had made. For the lives I would leave behind.

"What? It can what?" His voice was pleading and I spent the last bit of my strength.

"Come back." I finished wearily. "Remember..." With that, I felt myself disappear entirely, falling hard and fast into the vortex of time.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Happy birthday, Olivia! See you all next chapter!**

_Forgotten. _The words echoed around me as I fell further and deeper into the vortex. The only way I could describe it was like Alice falling down the rabbit hole. Well, falling down the rabbit hole with the entirety of the universe shouting in your mind. I felt incredibly weak and fragile. It would have been incredibly easy for me to give up and allow myself to fade into the universe.

But the thought of having to surrender the family I had desired for so very long kept me hanging on. It may have been by a thread, but I clung to the small piece of sanity that remained. I fell through time and space, dimensions and events. My mind was foggy but I fought to remember what I needed. What did I need? I could see it, a blur in the back of my chaotic mind. _Focus, Olivia. What do you need? _

I needed Loki to remember me. But how was I going to accomplish that? He had likely already forgotten about me. My friends had forgotten about me. What was the point? I should sink into the void...

No! No, I couldn't do that. I just needed to find him. Somewhere. He was in here somewhere. Weakly, I extended my hand outwards, seeking to find and grasp some moment in time where he was. He likely wouldn't know me then, of course. But if I could somehow gain his trust, implant myself in his memory. then there was the slightest chance...

I didn't know when it was, but I did find him. I grasped the instance like a ledge and my body slammed into a spatial wall. Ow. My fingers began to slip and I groaned from the effort. I was so very tired. _Just a little more, Olivia. A little more and then you can sleep._ I exhaled sharply and flung my other arm around and upwards, grasping the memory ledge with both hands. With great effort, I climbed my way up, falling into the past with an 'oof!'

My limbs shook as I tried to stand, everything in me fatigued. I glanced around, making an attempt to clear my hazy mind. Where was I? The sun shone clearly through the few trees that covered the entrance to the grotto. I was aware of a waterfall rushing overhead somewhere. Despite being inside a cave, the scene was really quite lovely. But it was the sobs that snapped me back into reality.

In the faint light that streamed through the mouth of the cave, I saw a small form, its head in its hands. I drew upon the remaining strength I had and stumbled towards it. As I grew closer, I could make out that it was a boy, likely around the age of eight or so. "Hey." I greeted quietly, trying my best to not frighten the poor kid. He jumped at my voice and I realized my attempt failed miserably.

He looked up at me in alarm, his blue eyes red from crying. One good look at his face and I knew instantly who it was. "Wh-who are you?" He was absolutely terrified.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." My hands groped the cave wall behind me and I allowed myself to sink to the floor, the effort of standing too great.

He examined me carefully, clearly debating if I was telling the truth. "You failed to answer my question." He stated suspiciously.

"A friend." I replied evenly. My breath came in shudders and I made my best attempt at a reassuring smile, but I wasn't certain it came out that way.

"I don't have friends." The boy rubbed his nose on his sleeve and looked down at his feet sadly.

"Maybe not now, but you will."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I know a lot of things." He looked at me with doubt but said nothing. "So, why are you crying anyway?"

"I'm not crying."

"You were. I heard you."

His face twisted into a scowl. I had never seen him look so innocent before. He had been hurt but the anger and animosity were non-existent. "Why would you care? No one else does." The pain in his voice was evident and I hated that I was unable to move. I gladly would have wrapped him in a comforting hug. As it was, I was too exhausted to move an inch.

"We're friends, remember?"

"I don't even know your name."

How badly would I screw up time if I told him my name? I decided it didn't exactly matter at that moment and continued. "Olivia."

"Olivia?" He repeated with confusion. "That is a strange name."

"Is it? Maybe you're the one with the strange name?"

I watched him sit a little higher on his rock seat. "I am Loki, of Asgard, the son of Odin, brother of Thor. I do _not _have a strange name."

"That remains to be seen." I replied with amusement. My lids began to droop from the weight of exhaustion and I felt my heart begin to slow.

"You do not look well, Olivia." The concern in his tone was slightly comforting. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, you know." I replied with humor. "Just tried to save everyone I loved and died in the process. I'm being erased from history. No big deal."

His dark brows knit together in confusion and I chuckled weakly. "Why are you here, then?"

"Why were you crying?"

Loki sighed and pushed himself to standing from the rock. "Father took Thor with him to the hunt."

"And not you?"

"He never takes me. I'm not good enough." His lower lip jutted out in a pout. "Thor always causes trouble and I am always there to get him out of it, or to take the blame myself. And still, Father loves him more. I do not know why I cannot seem to make him proud."

He rubbed his face on his sleeve, eliminating a rolling tear from his cheek. His gaze remained firmly fixed on his feet. "That sounds like it's his problem, not yours."

Loki looked at me questioningly and I continued. "Sometimes, parents really suck at doing the right thing. I'm sure your father is equally as proud of you. He's probably just really bad at showing it."

"I do not think he is proud of me."

"Well, even if he isn't, I am."

"You don't even know me."

"Actually, I do. I know you very well. I know your heart and I consider it a privilege to know it."

A small smile spread on his lips and I mimicked the gesture. "Who are you, really? I do not think we are merely friends."

"Let's just say I'm someone of importance in your future."

"My future?" He perked up at the sound. "Tell me, does Father love me? Am I tall and strong like Thor? Am I king?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "I'm afraid you'll just have to wait and find out for yourself."

His mouth dropped open from surprise and I waited for him to speak. "Are you my queen?" The thought seemed to shock him so greatly that I couldn't help but laugh. "Tell me, are you my queen?"

"Why would you possibly want to know that?"

"Because if you are, I should be amazed that I ever married someone so lovely as you."

"Wow, you've got the moves, don't you?" I replied wryly.

"But you're dying." He stated sadly, crouching to the floor in front of me.

"Yes, I am."

"Why am I not helping you?"

I looked at him sadly, feeling my breathing become fainter by the moment. "You can't remember me."

"How can I not remember you?"

"You just can't." My eyes began to close and I felt myself begin to drift.

"How can I help you? Please, I want to help!"

He was so sweet and I found my face flicker into a frail smile. "I'm afraid you can't."

"Please! If you need me to remember, I will! I swear to you, I will remember you! I will never forget you!"

"I think, one day, you're going to be a very good man." I said softly, touching the tip of his nose before allowing myself to fall into the vortex once more. As I did, I could hear his voice reverberate around me.

"I will remember you, Olivia! I promise! I'll never forget!"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: And because it's Olivia's birthday, I'm feeling rather generous and decided I wouldn't leave you all on a cliffhanger lol. Happy reading**

The force of the vortex that normally made me ill instead seemed to rock me to sleep. I could hear the sounds of a thousand voices singing and I realized the universe was singing me to sleep. It was over. I would soon fade into the complex system of time. I had failed. I had lost.

Still, at least I had stopped Hel. That was something, right? Memories of my life seemed to fly far from me and it wasn't long before I completely forgot my name. Who was I? Where was I from? It didn't matter. I was part of the universe, a part of time. I felt the form I had gained in the vortex begin to dissolve and I welcomed the relief. I was so tired and so weak. I would become one with time and I would be free from the pain.

"_The woman from my dream,_" A voice sounded from all around me. How odd. Time didn't speak like that. I chose to ignore it, drifting deeper into the system. "_That woman, I saw so long ago. I can't quite..._" The voice trailed off in thought and I questioned why it seemed to care. What did it matter?

"_She spoke to me in this very spot. She was important. Why was she important?_"

I realized that it wasn't a voice actually speaking so much as it was someone thinking. How fun! We had never heard thoughts before! We? Who was we? What was I? Such strange words. But what fun it was!

A flood of images flashed across our consciousness. My consciousness? Again with the strange words. A woman with a tangled mane of red hair was sitting across from a man, an intense expression in her eyes. Over and over I saw her, lying still in the snow, crying, laughing, screaming. One image in particular seemed especially significant. It wasn't particularly special, just of her lying on her side on a cave floor, her rosy lips moving furiously during sleep. A long curl cascaded across her face as she twitched. Her lips stopped moving and she let out a sigh. She seemed so defenseless, in need of love and protection. Hmm...why was she familiar.

"Olivia," The voice was barely a whisper and it was recognized as actual speech. "Olivia Grant, my wife." It stated a bit louder. We and I began to make sense again. But which one?

"If something can be remembered, it can come back." The voice recited, a hint of excitement in the tone. "I remember you, Olivia-the infuriating mortal who wrecked all my defenses and returned my sanity. I remember you and I want you to come back, return to me!"

Olivia, that was me. Me. I. I was an individual. Not part of the great consciousness but a single unit. One person. I _was _Olivia. And someone wanted me. My form began to re-emerge and I made use of my newly formed eyes. I could see ahead, a faint light ahead of me.

My body was still frail and the exhaustion remained, but I wasn't gone. I wouldn't fade. I just needed to break through the opening. I could die later. I fell through it hard and fast, my body landing painfully against a solid surface. The wind was knocked from my lungs and I gasped for air, the eerie sound of which echoed around me. My eyes crossed back and forth, and my brain tried to discern whether I was looking at two feet or four.

"Olivia," The voice breathed with relief and I felt my body pulled upward from under my arms. I still groped helplessly for air and my vision blacked in and out, the brief glimpses of the world dark and blurred. I was briefly aware of being enveloped by arms and carefully set against a body of heat on the ground. "Darling, look at me. I understand how fragile you are but I need you to look at me."

I struggled to keep my vision clear. At long last I found oxygen and a terrible ripping sound emerged from my throat as I sucked it in. I felt fingers cup my face but my vision still faded in and out. "Darling, focus. I know it is hard but focus. Listen to my voice." I tried to obey the voice as best I could, fighting to keep my eyes open. Yet I remained somewhat helpless, too weak to give it the attention it deserved.

Ever so slowly, my eyes began to adjust. The flickering of my vision began to fade and the blurriness gradually became clearer. After some time, I was finally able to see clearly, even though my lids still sought to close. I could see I was in the same cave I had been in earlier, though how long ago it was I was unsure. Time travel was disconcerting. The sun even shone through the trees, just as it had before. Even the boy was there, though he was no longer a boy. My memories returned in a rush and I shut my eyes tight from the force of them.

Then, as quickly as they had come, they settled and I found my sanity once more. Loki. I was with Loki and I had, by some miracle, managed to survive. There was an inner knowing, a feeling of confidence, that I was once again merely human. Mortal. I would age, I would bleed. I was vulnerable and fragile and frail. My face contorted at the thought of dying and leaving him alone. How terrible it would be. Still, I had some time with him. I hoped.

My gaze shifted directly above me and met his. "Took you long enough." I rasped weakly, the faintest smile on my lips. He smirked briefly before bowing to kiss my forehead.

"Are you quite finished playing the hero?"

"I don't know," I began quietly, placing my hands on his shoulders for support. Carefully, I pulled myself up to sitting, allowing my head to fall onto his chest. "I thought I might slay some dragons or something."

"I pity the dragons." He kissed my hair and I allowed myself to breathe heavily. I closed my eyes and savored his warmth. He had always been so pleasantly warm. Several moments passed in silence before I spoke again.

"H-how's Sarah?" I inquired, my eyes still shut.

"She's perfectly alright. I do believe Mother is rather fond of her." I felt him twirling a lock of my hair around his finger. I had never understood his fascination with my hair. From the start, he had always touched it, twirled it, stroked it. Whatever the reason, I allowed him to continue. It was far too commonplace to complain about it then.

"That's nice." A sudden thought gripped me and my eyes snapped open. I raised my head and clutched his chest. "What about Eithne? Is she alright? I know Hel-"

"Eithne, too, is more than fine. In fact, she and Hogan seem rather fascinated with one another."

Well that was surprising. "Oh, well that's good I suppose." My fingers slipped to the chain around my neck as I settled back into him. They fumbled with the latch but I was finally able to release it, quickly opening my hand to catch the ring. I clutched it in hand, my mind a-whir with how to say the words.

"Especially given that I can't take her back." The twirling of my hair stopped.

"What?"

I sighed and slid the ring onto my finger. "I can't take her back. In fact, I can never go anywhere in time again."

"But-"

"I'm mortal again. I'm just plain, old Olivia. Like before." I felt his muscles tense and I couldn't help but mutter, "Guess you married mortal swine, after all."

"Mortal?" He repeated and I nodded. I was too drained to go on. All I wanted was to sleep, long and hard. For weeks, if I could. I yawned and snuggled in closer.

"If you don't mind, could we continue this conversation later? I'm really tired." My lids closed and I began to drift to sleep.

"Certainly." He mumbled quietly raising my hand to his lips. He paused, holding my hand in his. "Olivia?"

"Hmmm?" I replied groggily, already half-way asleep.

"You're wearing it. On your hand."

"Mmm-hmm."

"You never wear it on your hand. You misplace it-"

"Decided I wouldn't lose it if I never took it off." I replied sleepily. I didn't know what was said or done after that because I instantly fell into the void of sleep. The last thing I remembered was having the distinct impression that he was smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

"Step forth." The command reverberated through the hall and I thought I was going to faint from the idea. Hesitantly, I crept forward, glancing around the room nervously. When I had woken that morning, I hadn't exactly planned on having a meeting with Odin. Or one in front of the entire royal family, for that matter.

In fact, I had been rather looking forward to going home. Well, what was left of it. Still, I knew humans had an incredible capacity to recover from devastation and tragedy. Earth would be back in shape before we knew it and I wanted to be there. I didn't feel quite right on Asgard, especially given I was back to being a much weaker human.

Yet, my dream of returning that day didn't seem to be in the cards. Instead, Loki and I had been called to a summons. While he had been conditionally reaccepted into the family, I was entirely uncertain as to what was going to happen to me. Given he was once again a prince, I was confident that I wasn't exactly the ideal choice as his wife. But there wasn't much they could really do about that without undoing the delicate peace that had been reached.

So, instead I told myself that it couldn't possibly be worse than nearly being erased from history. In fact, nothing could. That had been the most painful, excruciating, hopeless, depressing experience of my life. I stopped in the center of the room, balling my fingers into fists as I waited.

I still wasn't overly fond of Odin. Seeing that he had spared Loki twice, however, forced a grudging gratitude towards him. Especially since he had so recently reinstated him into the family, a gesture that I knew was likely difficult for everyone.

"Olivia Grant of Earth," He began solemnly. His tone was remorseful and I fought the urge to cringe. Whatever was about to happen was likely not good. I felt my jaw tense but remained silent. "To you I owe a great debt of gratitude."

Well, that was unexpected. "You saved, not only your world and your people, but all the worlds from a terrible enemy." I sunk into myself slightly, the praise making me more self-conscious than anything. "You taught my son love and honor. And you returned him to this family."

_But..._I was waiting for it. I knew it was coming. "And thus it is, with heavy heart, I present to you a choice." And there it was.

"And what choice would that be?" I inquired quietly, my thumb twirling the ring on my finger with anxiety.

"Loki is once again worthy of these halls." I snuck a glance over to him. From his expression I could see the monster rising to the surface. _Tread carefully, Odin._ I thought to myself. "As such, he is a son of Asgard and prince once more."

I waited for him to continue, discovering I was moving my right leg back and forth in impatience. _Stop._ I commanded myself, my leg stopping mid-motion. "He has expectations here, as does his brother. He can not join you on Earth again." It was like the floor had been pulled from underneath me. He wouldn't be allowed to return with me? But that would mean...

"Surely, you cannot be serious?" Loki hissed with disbelief. I saw him begin to say something else when Odin interrupted.

"I am entirely serious, I'm afraid. Your place is here, with us."

"My place," Loki snarled. Oh, crap. Bad move, Odin. Very, very bad move. "Is wherever I wish it to be. I will not abandon her to live a mortal life alone."

"Which is why I present her with a choice." Odin's gaze returned to me and I flinched from the intensity of it. "You may return to Earth and resume your life with your people alone."

Alone? I took it to mean I would not even be permitted to take my daughter with me and I felt the darkness begin to boil within me. "Alone? As in, I go back and even my daughter stays here?" My voice had a noticeable edge to it and Odin gave me an apologetic look. I wasn't in a particularly forgiving mood.

"Sarah is a member of this family. As such, she would be required to remain here."

"The hell she is." I snarled. "You didn't seem so interested in having her here when you banished Loki to Earth. This isn't about family, this is about power."

Perhaps my words were dangerous, but I didn't care. Loki had the right to choose. Sarah had the right to be with her parents. I was being manipulated into taking whatever the second option was and I didn't like it. I heard Thor suck in a breath in anxiety.

"Remember whom you speak to, girl." Odin threatened.

"I do know to whom I speak." My body hunched and I walked towards him slowly. I was entirely aware of the hatred that seethed from every pore, the feral side of my nature bubbling over. "The absentee father who favored his firstborn. The man who adopted a child of his enemy as a power play, with no regards to the child's feelings. Oh yes, I am perfectly aware of whom I speak to. Your threats mean nothing to me. You can smite me where I stand, but it will never erase the damage that you yourself caused. And we both know what happens if you carry out one of your threats."

The room was utterly still, as if the parties involved were holding their breaths simultaneously. His one eye narrowed into a slit and I maintained my ferocity, allowing the darkness to flow freely. I hadn't endured such hardships to allow some old man with a desire for blind obedience to ruin everything.

"A member of this house has responsibilities." He stated firmly. "As such, there is a second option available to you."

"I'm well aware of what my second option is. I just don't enjoy being manipulated into one course of action." I exhaled slowly in attempt to calm my anger. "You ask me to leave my home, my very way of life to remain here with my family. I am more than willing to do so but I do not appreciate being coerced into it."

"I rather prefer the third choice," Loki seethed. "In which I renounce all ties to this '_house' _and the three of us leave at once."

As angry as he was in that moment, I knew what it had meant to him to be part of the family again. I wouldn't ask him to leave _his _home and _his _family. "No, it's fine. I'll stay."

"You cannot-"

"I said," I focused my gaze on Loki, feeling the intensity of it myself. "I'll stay."

He glowered at me but said nothing else in response. Odin and I continued to exchange heated stares at one another before he spoke once more. "Then it is to be understood that you shall remain here." He paused and I could tell he was heavily debating something internally. "I should revoke the second part of my offer for your impertinence," I said nothing but continued to glare. "However, given the circumstances I can at least fathom your behavior."

My jaw clenched and unclenched several times and it took every ounce of self-control to not go off. He had a way of getting under my skin and stirring up feelings I had buried for years. I didn't like the effect he had on my nature and I questioned how well the arrangement was going to work. "It would be unjust of me to expect you to remain in a realm of immortals, married to an immortal, as a human subject to death. I hereby declare you to be a daughter of Asgard, married to the son of Odin." He slammed his staff to the ground, a rushing wind blowing my hair back. The impact of it surprised me and I held out my hands for balance.

I felt a strange tingling under my skin, an inner strength that I had never possessed before. A glance at my hand revealed that, though my skin remained pale, it seemed to emit a faint glow and I marveled at what had just occurred. "Welcome to the Aesir." He didn't say it but the undercurrent was there. Should I ever have such an outburst again, he wouldn't fail to punish me, repercussions or no.

Odin swept from the room, Thor, the queen, and other siblings of Thor I had never met following behind him. "That was brave of you." Loki stated with amusement, a slight smirk on his face.

"Yeah, well I don't like being forced into anything. Doesn't matter who it is."

"You do realize as angry as he may be, you have forever earned his respect?"

"Er, no."

"Are you certain this is what you want?"

I looked around the empty, grand room, it's golden tiles gleaming brilliantly in the sun. It was the farthest thing from what I knew or was comfortable with. Still, if it was where Loki and Sarah were, I would call it home. "Not really. I'm not exactly goddess material." I chuckled darkly. "But this is where you are. It's where Sarah is. So, I suppose, it will just have to work."

"You did not have to, you know."

"I know." I sidled next to him and wrapped my hand around his arm. "But just so you know, I am _not _wearing a dress. There's just no way." He laughed, the sound of it mixing with our footsteps across the floor, the noises echoing in the empty hall. I glanced over my shoulder at the place where I stood moments ago and bid farewell to my old life; the life that could have been and never was. I returned my gaze forwards and the thought stuck me. For all I had surrendered, I didn't feel the slightest bit robbed. After all this time, all these years, I finally had what I yearned for: love.


	19. Epilogue

**A/N: In closing, I just want to thank all of you. Whether you've followed from the beginning or if you've stumbled upon the story since then, thank you for reading. Thank you for encouraging and supporting Olivia. All of you are amazing and I appreciate you all. For the last time, happy reading :-)**

"Mama! Mama!" Sarah rushed over to where I sat, a sea of flowers sticking out from the top of her head. "Look! I have a crown!"

She beamed proudly and I chuckled appreciatively. "Hmm, so you do." One of the flowers loosened and fell to the ground, causing Sarah to stick her lower lip out in a pout. "We can't have that, now can we? Would you like me to fix it for you?"

"Yes, please." She flopped down in front of me in eager expectation. I began to pick the flowers from her dark curls, creating a neat pile of them beside me. Sarah happily chattered as I worked and I replied in the right places.

It had been three years since I had made the decision to stay. Not a day had gone by that I had ever regretted my decision. It hadn't taken me long to realize I was better with family than I was on my own. Had I chosen to return to Earth, I would have missed out so much. I had often feared that I would feel like part of me was missing if I surrendered my career for my daughter; nothing could be farther from the truth. Besides, there were more than enough psychological issues amongst the royal family.

In addition, the general populace, as well as most of the palace, were entirely intimidated by me. Once again, the ability to see the motives and thoughts of a person hadn't made me many friends. Oddly enough, I found it to be rather comforting. It was nice to know some things never changed, no matter what world you lived in.

I had just finished the last knot in the flower crown when Sarah promptly leapt to her feet. "DADDY!" She squealed with delight, racing as fast as her tiny legs would take her. It was an unknown term on Asgard but Sarah had once inquired what I had called my father when I was her age. When I had asked her why, she had stated that 'father' didn't really seem to fit hers and she wanted something better. Her intelligence was frequently marveling.

She raised her arms in the air expectantly and Loki promptly swept her up. "Daddy, I have a crown!" She chirped happily, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Yes and it looks lovely." Sarah smiled bashfully and buried her head in his shoulder. He pecked her on her head and he stopped in front of me. I watched her sneakily peer up from his shoulder before pecking him quickly on the cheek and wriggling out his arms. She ran down the hill giggling gleefully and I smiled.

"I see you've been Sarah'd."

"Sarah'd?" He repeated with amusement, sitting beside me.

"It's kind of her new thing. She sneaks up on people, kisses them, and runs away."

"I sincerely hope that ends before she's older."

"Not fond of the idea of her kissing random boys around, hmm?"

"Not overly." We watched her chase a rabbit around the grass for a moment, her hair bouncing with excitement.

"She is happy, is she not?" I glanced to see a slight fear on his features. It was something we shared, the both of us having spent our own childhoods feeling unloved and unwanted. As much as I wanted to spoil her rotten, I was determined to not have a spoiled brat for a child, so I wasn't as giving as I wanted to be. It was a balance but I felt it was one I could maintain easily.

I could have made some snide remark pointing out that she was laughing, so clearly she was. But I knew what he meant was more than in a moment. "Yes, she's very happy."

She had managed to capture the rabbit and held it gently in her arms, stooping low on the grass and petting it gingerly. I watched her lean in and whisper something in its ear. That kid was really too cute for her own good. "How many others has she kissed, exactly?"

I snickered at his anxiety. "She's three, not thirteen! It's normal!"

"Normal? How is kissing strangers normal?"

"It's what girls do! I kissed plenty of boys when I was three, according to my mother."

"Is that so?" His brow raised in interest.

"Yes, it is. And I grew up to be socially awkward and never dated until I was in my mid-twenties. My sister, on the other hand, was disgusted by boys and lost her virginity at sixteen. So, take your pick."

"I do believe I'll choose the former."

"Mmm-hmm. Let's just hope she doesn't decide to marry a mass murderer with chaotic tendencies." I quipped, glancing at my fingers innocently.

From the corner of my eye, I saw his eyes narrow playfully. "Need I remind you, I am the god of mischief."

"I know and, frankly, I think you're overrated." He grabbed me round my waist and pinned me to the ground.

"Overrated? Truly?" He smirked down at me and I allowed myself a small smile.

"Yes. I mean, when was the last time you did something mischievous? It's a disgrace, honestly."

"Allow me to remedy that." He grabbed my hips and yanked me closer towards him, smiling gleefully as he did so.

"Mama," Sarah yawned, seeming to appear out of nowhere. I sighed with disappointment. As much as I loved her, the kid had terrible timing. "I'm tired. Can we go home?"

"Raincheck?" I asked Loki hopefully, disentangling myself and standing to my feet.

"What were you doing?" Sarah inquired sleepily as I hoisted her onto my hip.

The thought of having to explain the inevitable to her in the future frequently gave me anxiety. I certainly wasn't going to discuss it at the tender age of three. "Oh, we were just playing a game." I replied innocently, glancing over my shoulder to see Loki smirking. There remained times when I wanted to punch his face. That was one of those times.

"What kind of game? Can I play too?"

"No." Loki replied firmly and this time I was the one who was smirking. "You are never to play that game."

"But why?"

"Because I am your father and I said so, that's why."

"That's not fair." Sarah pouted, rubbing one eye with her fist.

"Life's not fair, love." I stated, kissing the top of her head. "But sometimes, that's okay. Because, if you're fortunate enough, life can be better than fair; it can be spectacular." She rested her head on my shoulder and I found myself smiling broadly, the truth of my words resounding within.


End file.
